Naruto : The New Legend
by tidakadanamanya00
Summary: Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Naruto, seorang anak yang menyimpan kekuatan besar di dalam dirinya. Dengan kekuatan yang dia punya, akankah Naruto membawa perdamaian di dunia atau malah kehancuran pada dunia ini. (bad summary) (gak bisa bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** **©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Author :** tidakadanamanya00

.

**Rated :** T

.

**Pair : **Naruto x

.

**Warning :** gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OC, OOC, AU, DLL.

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

Desa Konoha, desa yang sangat besar dari beberapa desa-desa lainnya. Desa yang makmur dan juga desa yang memunculkan banyak shinobi berbakat. Desa ini dipimpin oleh seseorang yang biasa disebut Hokage, saat ini desa Konoha dipimpin oleh Hokage keempat atau disebut juga dengan Yondaime Hokage. Seorang yang pernah menjadi pahlawan pada perang dunia shinobi ke 3, yang menghabisi ribuan musuh dari Iwagakure seorang diri yaitu Namikaze Minato.

Minato selalu di eluh-eluhkan para warga Konoha dan di benci oleh warga Iwagakure. Kenapa ? karena Minato adalah pahlawan desa Konoha pada perang dunia shinobi ke 3, dan kenapa Minato di benci di desa Iwagakure ? Kerena Minato adalah penyebab kekalahan desa Iwagakure dengan menghancurkan jembatan kannabi dan menghabisi semua pasukan Iwagakure.

Namikaze Minato sangat terkenal di seluruh penjuru desa Konoha dan juga desa lain karena kecepatannya, ketampanannya, kebijaksanaannya sebagai Hokage.

Minato mempunyai seorang istri yang cantik yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki yaitu Uzumaki Kushina ataupun juga Uzumaki Uchiha Kushina.

Uzumaki Uchiha Kushina adalah seorang wanita yang berasal dari desa Uzushiogakure, dia di besarkan di panti asuhan di desa Uzushiogakure. Kenapa marga Kushina adalah Uzumaki dan Uchiha ? karena Khusina memang keturunan Uzumaki dan Uchiha, Kushina tau itu dari seorang perawat di panti asuhan itu bahwa ayahnya seorang Uchiha dan ibunya seorang Uzumaki. Namun saat Kushina menanyakan nama orang tuanya kepada sang perawat, perawat itu menjawab tidak tau karena saat menitipkan Kushina, orang yang mengaku ayah dan ibu Kushina itu hanya memberi nama marganya saja. Tak ada yang tau bahwa Kushina adalah seorang keturunan Uchiha dan Uzumaki, mungkin hanya Minato dan beberapa orang saja yang tau kalau Kushina adalah seorang yang keturunan Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Sedangkan yang lainnya beranggapan bahwa Kushina hanya seorang keturunan Uzumaki saja.

Setelah itu Kushina di asuh oleh Uzumaki Ichizoku pemimpin dari klan Uzumaki. Saat di Uzushiogakure terjadi perang besar, Ichizoku meminta Kushina untuk pergi dari desa dan menginginkan Kushina melanjutkan hidupnya di desa Konoha, setelah datang di desa Konoha Kushina langsung disambut oleh istri Hokage pertama. Kushina adalah jinchuriki kyuubi yang kedua setelah Uzumaki Mito istri dari Hokage Pertama, dia di jadikan jinchuriki selanjutnya karena sepertinya Kushina terlahir dengan chakra yang kuat dan cocok untuk menyegel kyuubi, dan juga jinchuriki sebelumnya yaitu Uzumaki Mito yang sudah mulai tua.

…

Saat ini minato sedang memperbincangkan mengenai kelahiran istrinya nanti bersama dengan Hokage ketiga dan Biwako, istri Hokage ketiga.

"aku akan ada disana saat kelahiran, kita harus menjaga segel dan semuanya. Aku akan segera mempersiapkan semuanya" ucap Minato

"ini sama seperti yang kita lakukan pada pendahulumu, Mito-sama. Segelnya hampir saja lepas saat dia melahirkan. Kami khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk, kita akan mengatur tempat diluar desa dan kita buat penghalang untuk melindunginya. Hanya

Minato, Biwako istriku, dan Taji dari Anbu yang boleh berada didalam. Ini benar-benar harus dirahasiakan. Tentu saja para pasukan akan berjaga diluar, seluruh Anbu ada dibawah perintahku" ucap Hiruzen

"aku akan mengatakan dimana tempatnya, jadi bersiaplah Kushina.." ucap Biwako

"ya, terimakasih" ucap Kushina

Mereka semua mulai pergi ke tempat dimana anak pertama Kushina dan Minato akan dilahirkan. Tapi di tengah perjalanan Kushina dan Biwako bertemu dengan Mikoto Uchiha dengan bayinya.

TAP!

Kushina berhenti dan langsung menyambut Mikoto dengan beberapa pertanyaannya.

"hay Mikoto-chan" sapa Kushina

"hay Kushina-chan" balas Mikoto

"umm… anakmu perempuan ?" tanya Kushina

"bukan Kushina-chan, tapi di laki-laki" jawab Mikoto

"siapa namanya Mikoto-chan ?" tanya Kushina

"Sasuke" jawab Mikoto

"oh… namanya sama seperti ayah Hokage ketiga" ucap Kushina

"hu'um" ucap Mikoto tersenyum dan mengangguk

"giliranmu sebentar lagi kan Kushina, jadi segeralah carikan nama untuk calon anakmu" ucap Mikoto

"aku dan Minato-kun sudah punya nama untuk anak kami namanya adalah NARUTO. Aku harap nanti Sasuke dan Naruto bisa jadi teman baik" ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"umm… apakah rasanya sakit Mikoto-chan ?" tanya Kushina

"tentu saja Kushina-chan, ternyata kau punya rasa takut juga ya" ucap Mikoto

Tiba-tiba Biwako menyeret tangan Kushina dan mengajaknya bergegas.

"ayo cepat" ucap Biwako

"baik" ucap Kushina

"sampai jumpa Mikoto-chan" ucap Kushina beranjak pergi

"sampai jumpa" jawab Mikoto

"ingat kita harus tetap menjaga kerahasiaan kelahiranmu ini" ucap Biwako

"baiklah" jawab Kushina

…

Setelah beberapa saat Kushina dan Biwako sampai di tempat kelahiran yang di pilih Hokage ketiga.

Saat ini Kushina, istri dari Hokage keempat sedang menjalani proses melahirkan anak pertamanya. Kushina di dampingi Biwako istri Hokage ketiga, seorang Anbu wanita bernama Taji, dan juga suaminya, Minato.

"Oh Tuhan, sakit sekali. ARRGGHH" teriak Kushina yang tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit dari melahirkan.

"aku tak pernah melihat Kushina-chan merasa kesakitan seperti ini, a-apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja ?" tanya Minato yang tak tega melihat istrinya kesakitan.

"dia tidak apa-apa, pusatkan saja perhatianmu pada segelnya" jawab Biwako

…

Di tempat lain, terlihat pria bertopeng berhasil mengalahkan beberapa anbu penjaga diluar tempat kelahiran Kushina.

Pria bertopeng itu mulai beranjak masuk ke tempat dimana Naruto dilahirkan.

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Suara langkah kaki dari pria bertopeng itu, sementara Kushina masih terlihat menahan rasa sakit.

"MMMMNNNNNNNNNGGGHHH!" gumam Kushina

"k-kepalanya sudah keluar, ini

hampir selesai, Kushina" ucap Biwako

"ayo terus, Kushina-sama" ucap Taji menyemangati Kushina

"Naruto, keluarlah dan kyuubi kau tetaplah di dalam" ucap Minato

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengarlah

suara bayi yang menangis.

OEEEE!OEEEEEE!

"cepat, ambilkan air hangat" ucap Biwako

"baik.." jawab Taji

Minato sudah bisa sedikit lega ketika

melihat anaknya sudah lahir.

"syukurlah, huh" ucap Minato

"Hah Hah Hah" suara dari nafas Kushina yang belum teratur

"selamat, ini bayi laki-laki yang

sehat" ucap Biwako

Terlihat Minato mengeluarkan air mata bahagia di kudua sudut matanya ketika melihat anak pertamanya lahir

"Naruto, haahh haahh akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu" ucap Kushina yang juga mengeluarkan air matanya.

"baiklah, Kushina-chan aku tahu kau

lelah setelah kelahiran ini. Tapi, kita harus memastikan kyuubi tersegel dengan sempurna" ucap Minato

"huuuhhh hahhhh.. ya baiklah" jawab Kushina

CRINKKK

Tiba-tiba Minato merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Biwako dan Taji. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja tergeletak ditanah.

"Biwako-sama, Taji" teriak Minato

Dan terlihat pria bertopeng sudah

memegangi anaknya, Naruto.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato, menjauhlah dari jinchuuriki itu, atau anakmu ini hanya akan berumur 1 menit" ucap pria bertopeng mengancam

BLARRKK

Terjadilah pertempuran hebat yang terjadi di saat kelahiran Naruto.

…

Akhirnya Minato dan Kushina wafat setelah menyegel kyuubi di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia di asuh oleh Hokage ketiga dan juga istrinya.

**6 Tahun Kemudian.**

Terlihatlah seorang anak kecil dengan rambut kuningnya yang jabrik dan berkulit putih sedang berlatih bersama Hokage ketiga.

"sudah cukup Naru-chan, kau sudah kelelahan" ucap Hiruzen

"hai jiji" jawab Naruto

"Naru-chan apa kau mau masuk akademi ?" tanya Hiruzen

"aku mau sekali jiji" jawab Naruto dengan rianggnya.

"baiklah minggu depan kau akan jiji daftarkan masuk akademi Naru-chan" ucap Hiruzen

"yeyy masuk akademi, terima kasih jiji" ucap Naruto memeluk tubuh Hiruzen

"sama-sama Naru-chan" ucap Hiruzen tersenyum.

"kalau begitu ayo pulang Naru-chan, nanti dimarahin obaa-chan loh" ucap Hiruzen mengajak pergi Naruto

"ayo" ucap Naruto riang.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Mohon untuk RIVIEW nya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** **©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Author :** tidakadanamanya00

.

**Rated :** T

.

**Pair : **Naruto x

.

**Warning :** gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OC, OOC, AU, DLL.

.

.

**Balasan Riview :**

Shiroi Kitsune-chan : oke

Saladin no jutsu : oke

: oke

rizqifa09151384 : oke

Ndah D. Amay : Naruto masih dapat penyiksaan dari para warga, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Hokage.

alta0sapphire, Dark Namikaze Ryu : maaf senpai, saya salah mengetiknya di bagian Biwako dan Taji. Sekali lagi Maaf.

thedy76 : ini hanya untuk permulaan senpai, tapi saya akan usahakan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya wordnya akan saya tambah.

uzuuchi007 : makasih senpai.

My : tenang saja senpai, di sini pairnya memang bukan NaruHina kok.

nanaleo099 : oke.

Dark Rasengan : maaf senpai tapi ini 3 clan bukan 4, walaupun awalnya sudah mainstream tapi saya jamin cerita ini akan berbeda dari kebanyakan fic lain.

Guest : baik chapter depan akan saya perbaiki senpai, dan untuk marga disini Naruto akan memakai ketiga marga orang tuanya.

.79 : oke.

: maaf senpai, tapi saya tidak mengerti bahasa senpai.

qkay jvc : oke.

**Chapter 2**

**6 Tahun Kemudian.**

Terlihat di sebuah training ground, seorang anak berambut kuning sedang berlatih bersama kakeknya.

"Katon : gokakyu no jutsu" ucap Naruto

Naruto menyemburkan bola api dari mulutnya dengan intesitas yang besar.

"Doton : doryūheki" ucap Hiruzen.

Serangan bola api Naruto tadi berhasil di tahan oleh jutsu doton dari Hiruzen.

Naruto yang tau bahwa jutsunya berhasil di tahan, langsung berlari menuju Hiruzen.

"Shuriken kage bhunsin no jutsu" ucap Naruto sebuah shuriken ke arah Hiruzen. Namun sebuah shuriken yang di lemparkan Naruto tadi tiba-tiba langsung menjadi seribu shuriken.

"Doton : doryūheki" ucap Hiruzen

Sebuah dinding tanah yang kokoh kembali melindungi Hiruzen dari jutsu-jutsu Naruto.

"hebat Naruto-kun, tapi jangan harap aku akan kasihan padamu kali ini" ucap Hiruzen.

"Doton: doryū taiga" ucap Hiruzen

Tiba-tiba tanah yang di pijak Naruto berubah menjadi lumpur yang menghilangkan keseimbangan tubuhnya,

"eh…eh, apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Naruto

"Katon : karyū endan" ucap Hiruzen

Tembakan api yang sangat kuat di tembakan Hiruzen ke arah Naruto, Namun tiba-tiba tembakan tersebut berpencar menjadi tiga arah dan langsung menyerang Naruto yang sedang kehilangan keseimbangannya.

'sial, jiji memang tak main-main dengan omongannya' umpat Naruto

"Suiton : suijinheki" ucap Naruto.

Tembakan peluru api yang mengarah ke arah Naruto bisa di halau dengan dinding air yang di buat Naruto.

Kepualan asap keluar setelah jutsu api dari Hiruzen bertemu dengan jutsu air dari Naruto. Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang Hiruzen sudah menghilang dari tempatnya tadi.

"kemana perginya jiji ?" ucap Naruto

"Shuriken kage bhunsin no jutsu" ucap Hiruzen yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto.

JRAASH

Sebuah shuriken yang dilemparkan Hiruzen kearah Naruto langsung berubah menjadi seribu shuriken dan langsung mengenai seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Melihat Naruto terkena serangannya, Hiruzen langsung mendekat kearah Naruto. Namun setelah Hiruzen mendekat tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah jadi tanah.

"a-apa bhunsin tanah" ucap Hiruzen

"Doton : duryuudan" ucap Naruto

Keluar sebuah kepala naga dari tanah yang langsung menembakan puluruh tanah ke arah Hiruzen.

Namun setelah peluru-peluru tanah itu mengenai tubuh Hiruzen, tiba-tiba tubuhnya juga berubah menjadi tanah.

"sial bhunsin tanah, kemana perginya jiji. Depan, kanan, kiri, belakang, atas ? " ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke semua arah.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu" ucap Hiruzen

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto masuk kedalam tanah yang menyisahkan kepalanya saja.

"menyerahlah Naruto-kun" ucap Hiruzen menodongkan kunai di depan wajahnya.

"b-baik jiji, aku menyerah" jawab Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto di keluarkan dari dalam tanah oleh Hiruzen.

"bagus Naruto-kun, perkembanganmu saat ini sungguh sangat pesat di usiamu yang masih dini ini, kau saja tidak menggunakan mokuton dan sharinganmu saat melawanku tadi Naruto-kun" ucap Hiruzen

"terima kasih jiji, ini semua berkat latihan keras dari jiji" ucap Naruto membungkuk 90 derajat.

"sama-sama Naruto-kun" jawab Hiruzen.

"kalau begitu ayo pulang Naruto-kun, obaa-chan mungkin sudah menunggu kita" ucap Hiruzen

"baik jiji" ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun segera pulang bersama Hiruzen menuju kediaman mereka.

…

_**Esok Harinya**_

Terik matahari yang sangat panas mulai menyinari desa Konoha, sampai ke plosok-plosok desa.

Saat ini Naruto sudah berada di akademi ninja bersama teman-temannya.

"hey Shikamaru, Neji, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini ?" tanya Naruto

"umm… entahlah" jawab Neji

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu pijar muncul dari kepala Shikamaru yang menandakan bahwa dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"aku punya ide" ucap Shikamaru

"tak sia-sia kau jadi murid terpintar Shikamaru, di saat kita tak punya ide untuk melakukan sesuatu, kau malah datang dengan ide-idemu itu" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"siapa dulu dong ? Shikamaru gitu" ucap Shikamaru menyombongkan dirinya.

"sekarang apa idemu Shika ?" tanya Neji

"bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja" ucap Shikamaru mulai tidur di meja.

Naruto dan Neji yang mendengar ide dari Shikamaru itu langsung muncul perempatan di jidatnya.

"SHIKAMARU" teriak Naruto dan Neji bersamaan.

"ck mendokusai" ucap Shikamaru dengan watadosnya.

Pletak, Pletak.

Dua buah jitakan berhasil didaratkan Neji dan Naruto di kepala Shikamaru yang sukses membuat dua benjolan di kepala Shikamaru.

"ittai… apa yang kalian lakukan sih ?" ucap Shikamaru yang sedang memegangi kepalanya yang sudah benjol.

"itu balasannya karena sudah mempermainkan kami" ucap Naruto

"iya aku setuju" ucap Neji

"dasar kalian ini, apa kalian itu perempuan di becandain begitu saja sudah marah ?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"apa kau mau menambah jumlah benjolan Shikamaru ?" tanya Neji.

"eh…eh t-tidak, terima kasih" jawab Shikamaru.

"hnn" ucap Neji

"kau seperti Sakura si jidat lebar itu saja Neji" ucap Naruto dengan muka datarnya.

"hahaha betul itu Naruto" ucap Shikamaru.

"hey Naruto, seharusnya kau membantuku bukan malah mengejekku" ucap Neji.

"aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya Neji" ucap Naruto masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"hahaha sekarang kau benar-benar seperti perempuan Neji, memelas dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu hahaha, itu membuatku geli" ucap Shikamaru yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Buahahahahahahahaha" suara tawa Naruto akhirnya pecah dan menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan setelah dari tadi dia hanya menahan tawanya yang ia sembunyikan di balik wajah datarnya.

"kenapa kau ikutan tertawa Naruto ?" geram Neji

"hahaha mukamu itu sungguh lucu Neji" ucap Naruto yang masih tertawa.

"huh dasar baka, tak ada selesainya jika aku terus menanggapi perkataan kalian" geram Neji

Naruto dan Shikamaru terus tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata di sudut-sudut matanya.

BRAAK

Suara Naruto dan Shikamaru yang terjatuh dari bangkunya.

"ittaai" ucap Naruto dan Shikamaru yang kesakitan sambil memegangi bokongnya.

"buahahahaha…" tawa Neji terlepas setelah melihat dua temannya terjatuh dari bangkunya sambil memegangi bokongnya.

"rasakan itu, akhirnya kalian mendapatkan hukum karma juga hahaha" ucap Neji tertawa melihat dua temannya itu kesakitan.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru saling menatap dan.

"hahahaha" suara tawa dari Naruto, Shikamaru, dan juga Neji yang terdengar sampai ke pojok-pojok ruangan.

Sedangkan murid-murid lainnya yang melihat keakraban dari ketiga murid pembuat onar itu hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan iri karena keakraban mereka.

KRIIET

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang sedang terbuka, dan dari pintu yang terbuka itu di sana menampakan seorang pria dengan luka horizontal di wajahnya yaitu Iruka.

Semua murid terdiam setelah kedatangan pria tadi.

"selamat pagi semua" ucap Iruka memberi salam kepada murid-muridnya.

"selamat pagi sensei" jawab semua murid

"baiklah, di sini sensei akan memberikan hasil test kemarin dan siapa yang akan menjadi rookie of the years" ucap Iruka

Semua murid terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka.

"baiklah, yang jadi ROOKIE Of THE YEARS tahun ini adalah…" ucap Iruka

'pasti aku yang akan jadi rookie of the years' batin Sasuke

'pasti Sasuke-kun yang akan jadi rookie of the years" batin Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

'hnn pastinya bukan aku' pikir Shikamaru

'pastinya juga bukan aku' pikir Neji yang seakan tau apa yang di pikirkan Shikamaru

'hnn' batin Naruto

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Iruka

"YEEY" teriak semua fansgirl Sasuke yang bergembira.

Sedangkan fansgirl dari Naruto hanya terdiam saja.

"hey kau lihat kan DOBE kalau aku lebih hebat dan lebih kuat darimu" ucap Sasuke mengejek Naruto.

"hnn" ucap Naruto

"sudah-sudah, sekarang sensei akan memberitahukan kalian akan ada di tim mana" ucap Iruka

#bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. di SKIP aja yak sampai tim 7, soalnya kelamaan jika nyebutin satu per satu#

"tim 7. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Ino Yamanaka. Dengan jounin pembimbing Azuma" ucap Iruka.

"Yeey aku satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun" teriak Sakura dan Ino yang sudah naik ke atas meja dan berjoget morena.

"tim 8. Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, dan Hyuga Neji. Dengan jounin pembimbing Kakashi" ucap Iruka

"hey kenapa kau punya marga Namikaze dan juga Uchiha dobe ?" tanya Sasuke

"karna Naruto adalah anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato atau bisa di sebut Yondaime Hokage, Sasuke." jawab Iruka

"a-apa" ucap semua siswa terkaget.

"tapi kenapa Naruto juga punya marga Uchiha ? aku tak percaya jika Naruto punya marga Uchiha, dia saja tak punya sharingan" ucap Sakura

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura langsung mengaktifkan sharingan 3 tomoe nya.

"a-apa sharingan" ucap semua murid di dalam kelas termasuk Sasuke yang kaget karena Naruto mengaktifkan sharingannya 3 tomoe.

BRAAK

"semuanya diam" teriak Iruka

'mulai lapar, mulai lapar' batin Neji entah dari mana dia dapat pikiran seperti itu.

Semua murid pun terdiam setelah Iruka berteriak.

"baiklah mari kita lanjutkan. Tim 9 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Shino Aburame. Dengan jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi" ucap Iruka

"Tim 10. Rock Lee, Tenten, dan Akimichi Chouji. Dengan jounin pembimbing Mayto Guy" ucap Iruka

"tunggulah sebentar, guru pembimbing kalian akan datang menjemput kalian" ucap Iruka mulai pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan.

Mohon untuk RIVIEW nya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** **©Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Author :** tidakadanamanya00

.

**Rated :** T

.

**Pair :** Naruto x

.

**Warning :** gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OC, OOC, AU, DLL.

**Balasan Riview :**

.96 : umm… itu masih rahasia senpai, biar tambah penasaran hehe.

Kei Deiken : baiklah akan saya tambah wordnya senpai. Untuk pair NaruKarin akan saya pertimbangkan lagi senpai.

.50951101 : iya, disini Neji, Tenten dan Lee seangkatan dengan Naruto.

Ae Hatake : sepertinya.

agustatsumi : oke

ryuunara16 : oke, dan semoga aja enggak hehe.

Saladin no jutsu : oke senpai

Guest : umm… akan saya pertimbangkan.

Jkljn : oke senpai.

Natsuki Uryuu : karena menurut saya hanya Kakashi yang cocok untuk tim Naruto yang ini.

alta0sapphire : Naruto emang bukan klan senju senpai, tapi Naruto bisa mokuton karena menggabungkan elemen air dan tanah.

dianrusdianto39 : makasih senpai.

Guest : makasih senpai. Dan untuk pair akan saya pertimbangkan senpai.

Morpheus-31 : akan saya pertimbangkan senpai. Dan untuk word, baik akan saya tambahkan lagi wordnya.

Adunt namikze : sepertinya pikiran senpai sama dengan saya, untuk tim Naruto ini senpai hehehe.

nanaleo099 : akan saya pertimbangkan.

rizqifa09151384 : baik senpai akan saya panjangin lagi wordnya.

yellow flhas : makasih senpai.

iqbal d dragnel : makasih senpai.

Guest : makasih senpai. Dan untuk senjutsu itu masih rahasia, biar tambah penasaran hehe.

guest : empat elemen dasar senpai, ditambah dengan mokuton dan mungkin juga hyoton.

: oke senpai.

Saikari Nafiel : oke senpai.

Guest : oke.

reyvanrifqi : hahaha iya senpai, untuk word baik akan saya tambahin lagi.

Guest : ?

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Tap…Tap…Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang sedang berjalan menggema di sepanjang lorong-lorong akademi.

"apa kau yakin orang itu Kakashi-sensei Naruto ?" tanya Neji

"yap aku yakin sekali Neji itu Kakashi-sensei, siapa lagi orang yang memakai masker dan juga ikat kepala yang di miringkan yang menutupi mata kirinya di Konoha ini, kalau bukan dia" jawab Naruto.

"jadi kau sudah mengenal sensei kita, Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"yap aku sudah mengenalnya Shika, sebelum jadi jounin pembimbing dia kan Anbu bawahan jiji dan tou-san" jawab Naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita laksanankan misi kita, Neji segeralah kau aktifkan byakuganmu, pastikan jika itu bukan bhunsin. Kalau bhunsin kan percuma kita buat jebakan ini" ujar Shikamaru

Tanpa di ingatkan dua kali Neji langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"Byakugan" ucap Neji yang sudah mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"apa yang kau lihat Neji ? itu bhunsin atau bukan ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"bukan, aku yakin 99,9 persen kalau itu bukan bhunsin" jawab Neji.

"baiklah, cepat menuju tempat masing-masing dan segera kita laksanakan misi kita" ucap Naruto dengan seringgaiannya yang di ikuti juga oleh Neji dan Shikamaru.

KRIIET

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan suara berderit dari pintu tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti bayangan dari Kakashi mulai terlihat dan kemudian terlihatlah Kakashi yang sedang memasuki ruang kelas.

"bersiaplah Neji, Naruto" ucap Shikamaru pelan.

Naruto dan Neji pun mengangguk tanda bahwa mereka berdua mengerti apa yang di suruh oleh Shikamaru.

"Kagemane no jutsu" ucap Shikamaru di saat Kakashi sudah muncul dari balik pintu tadi. Sedangkan Kakashi langsung tidak bisa bergerak karena jurus bayangan dari Shikamaru.

"SEKARANG" teriak Shikamaru memberi perintah.

Seember air dan juga seember tepung yang tadinya di gantung di atas pintu akhirnya tumpah, ketika seember air dan seember tepung itu di kaitkan dengan tali yang kemudian ditarik oleh Naruto dan Neji.

BYUURR

'yeah berhasil' batin Naruto, Shikamaru dan Neji.

1 detik,

5 detik,

10 detik,

"KALIAN" teriak Kakashi yang sudah terlepas dari pengaruh jutsu bayangan dari Shikamaru.

"KABUR" teriak Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru sambil lari dari kejaran Kakashi.

…

Saat ini Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru berada di bawah pohon tepat di samping danau tempat biasa berkumpulnya Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Mereka sedang menikmati suasana sore hari yang sangat indah ini dengan efek cahaya dari sunset atau matahari terbenam.

"hahh Kakashi-sensei sungguh sangat merepotkan, ter…la…lu" ucap Neji.

"hnn kau benar Neji, dia terus saja mengejar kita tanpa henti tadi" jawab Naruto.

"memang di kejar Kakashi-sensei itu sangat mengerikan, bagaikan di kejar-kejar anjing gila saja. Tapi tadi itu seru juga ya bisa mengerjai Kakashi-sensei hahaha" ucap Shikamaru tertawa dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur.

"hnn… anjing gila ya ? tapi ulah kalian tadi itu sungguh membuat rambut indahku ini jadi kotor tau" ucap seseorang yang berada di samping Shikamaru.

Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang mendengar ada yang ikut bicara langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

1 detik,

5 detik,

10 detik.

"UWWAA hantu" teriak Neji dengan OOC nya.

"UWAA K-Kakashi-sensei" teriak Shikamaru.

"UWWA KABUR" teriak Naruto.

Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari makhluk astral (Kakashi) yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Tetapi baru saja mereka bertiga mau melangkah untuk pergi, pakaian mereka sudah di tarik oleh Kakashi. Dan di depan mereka sudah di hadang anjing-anjing kuchiyose milik Kakashi.

"eeiitt mau pergi kemana lagi kalian ?" ucap Kakashi.

"g-gomen Kakashi-sensei soal yang tadi" ucap Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

Takut, itulah yang di rasakan Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Di kepung dengan beberapa anjing yang besar-besar dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan, membuat keringat dingin berjatuhan dari wajah mereka. Bukan karena takut akan gigitannya, tapi mereka takut jika anjing-anjing kuchiyose Kakashi ini mempunyai riwayat penyakit rabies.

"h-hey sensei apakah anjing-anjingmu ini punya penyakit rabies ?" tanya Neji memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"hey bocah jangan sembarangan kau bicara ya, atau akan ku gigit barangmu" ucap pakun tak terima di bilang anjing rabies oleh Neji.

"e-eh gomen anjing imut aku tadi cuma becanda kok" ucap Neji yang sudah ketakukan karena gertakan dari pakun.

'oh my god, oh my no, oh my wow. Aku tak boleh gegabah lagi atau masa depanku akan hilang' batin Neji.

.

.

"hey ayolah sensei, bisakah kita berdamai saja" ucap Shikamaru.

"hnn baiklah, karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita kecuali Naruto, maka kumaafkan kalian." ucap Kakashi.

"terima kasih sensei" ucap Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"hnn baiklah, baiklah… Tim 8 besok silahkan temui aku di training ground dekat hutan, besok kita akan melakukan perkenalan serta ujian kelulusan, dan kuharap kalian tidak sarapan atau kupastikan kalian akan memuntahkannya lagi" ucap Kakashi.

"a-apa ? tidak boleh sarapan, bagaimana kalau nanti aku kelaparan sensei, terus ada bayang-bayang di kepalaku 'mulai lapar, mulai lapar' bagaimana ?" ucap Neji yang terlihat frustasi.

Sweetdrop, itulah yang sedang terjadi kepada Kakashi, Naruto, dan Shikamaru saat ini, melihat tingkah laku dari Neji yang sangat konyol itu.

"sudahlah jangan kau tunjukan sifat konyolmu itu Neji" ucap Shikamaru sembari menyeret lengan Neji.

"kami pulang dulu sensei, ayo Neji, Shika" ucap Naruto.

Mereka pun pulang bertiga setelah seharian main kejar-kejaran dengan sensei barunya.

.

…

.

_**Kediaman Naruto.**_

"tadaima" ucap Naruto.

"okaeri Naruto-chan" jawab Biwako.

"nee baa-chan, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel chan, aku kan laki-laki" ucap Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"ah iya iya baa-chan lupa Naruto-chan, eh Naruto-kun" ucap Biwako.

"hnn" ucap Naruto.

"ayo lah Naruto-kun jangan ngambek begitu nanti gantengnya hilang loh" ucap Biwako.

"ah baa-chan, gak asyik ah" ucap Naruto.

"hehe, ayo cepat mandi Naruto-kun, terus makan. Baa-chan sudah buat ramen, makanan kesukaanmu" ucap Biwako.

"yeey ramen, baiklah baa-chan" ucap Naruto yang sudah meninggalkan Biwako.

'dasar Naruto-kun, moodnya cepat sekali berubah' batin Biwako.

.

.

#_Skip Time_

_Esok Harinya._

Saat ini Naruto sudah selesai dari acara mandinya, dan sudah berpakaian rapi. Naruto memakai jacket berwarna orange hitam (kayak di cannon yang shippuden tapi lengan pendek) dengan lambang Klan Namikaze di lengan Kiri, Klan Uchiha di lengan Kanan, dan Klan Uzumaki di punggungnya, dan memakai kaos dalam berwarna hitam dan berjaring-jaring (kayak kaos punya itachi). Dengan celana pendek berwarna orange dengan perban di paha kanannya.

Naruto yang sudah siap untuk berangkat tiba-tiba mendengar suara teman-temanya memanggil di luar rumah.

"Naruto main yuuk" teriak Neji.

Buaaghh

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di kepala Neji.

"apa yang kau lakukan baka, kita kesini untuk mengajak Naruto berangkat ke training ground, bukan mengajaknya bermain" ucap Shikamaru dengan perempatan yang sudah muncul di jidatnya.

"g-gomen aku lupa, hehe" ucap Neji.

"hnn" ucap Shikamaru.

SHREEK

Suara pintu terbuka, yang menampakan sosok dari Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Naruto.

"apa kau sudah siap Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"yap aku siap Shika" jawab Naruto.

"baiklah, ayo berangkat" ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka pun berangkat ke training ground bersama-sama melewati jalanan Konoha yang cukup ramai itu, dan tak jarang sebuah tawa terdengar dari mulut mereka bertiga. Ya inilah mereka, masuk dalam sebuah tim yang cukup tangguh tapi punya rasa kekeluargaan bersama. Mereka pun terus berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di training ground, tempat yang mereka tuju.

Di sana sudah ada Kakashi yang duduk di atas tiang kayu sambil memegang buku hentainya. Entah setan apa yang sudah merasuki Kakashi hingga datang tepat waktu.

"pagi sensei" ucap Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"oh pagi minna, ternyata kalian sudah datang ya. Baiklah ayo kita mulai perkenalannya" ucap Kakashi yang sudah turun dari tiang kayu tersebut.

"bagaimana kalau sensei dulu yang mencontohkannya" usul Shikamaru.

"umm… baiklah. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Kesukaannku kalian belum cukup umur untuk tau kesukaanku. Ketidaksukaanku kalian tak perlu tau. Hobiku rahasia. Dan cita-citaku belum aku fikirkan" ucap Kakashi.

Mereka bertiga hanya bersweetdrop ria mendengar perkenalan gaje dari Kakashi.

'perkenalan macam apa itu' batin mereka bertiga.

"sekarang kau rambut nanas" ucap Kakashi menunjuk Shikamaru.

"hai, namaku Nara Shikamaru. Kesukaanku adalah telur rebus dan yakiniku. Ketidaksukaanku adalah rahasia. Hobiku main shogi dan melihat awan bersama kedua sahabatku. Cita-citaku mewujudkan impian kami bertiga" ucap Shikamaru sambil melihat ke arah Naruto dan Neji.

"hnn sekarang kau mata putih" ucap Kakashi menujuk Neji.

'saatnya balas dendam' batin Neji sambil menyeringgai.

"Namaku Hyuga Neji. Kesukaanku… orang tua tak perlu tau. Ketidaksukaanku sensei tak perlu tau. Hobiku biarlah menjadi mistery yang tak terpecahkan. Dan cita-citaku sama seperti Shikamaru" ucap Neji.

'hey kenapa kau meniru gaya perkenalanku' batin Kakashi.

"Dan yang terakhir kau Naruto" ucap Kakashi.

"Namaku Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Naruto. Kesukaanku ramen, berlatih, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua sahabatku. Ketidaksukaanku, orang yang sombong. Hobiku membuat onar bersama kedua sahabatku. Cita-citaku sama seperti Shikamaru" ucap Naruto.

'oh no, kenapa aku mendapatkan murid-murid yang seperti ini' batin Kakashi meratapi nasibnya.

.

…

.

"baiklah semua, ayo kita mulai ujian kelulusan ini" ucap Kakashi.

"bukannya kita sudah melakukannya di akademi sensei ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"yang ini berbeda, test ini akan menentukan apakah kalian pantas menjadi shinobi atau tidak" ucap Kakashi.

Mereka bertiga hanya manggut-manggut saja mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi.

"baiklah, saat test nanti kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku…" ucap Kakashi menunjukan loncengnya.

"dan kalian tidak boleh makan sampai batas waktu yang kutentukan" lanjut Kakashi.

"maaf sensei menggangu, tapi kenapa loncengnya cuma ada dua ?" tanya Neji.

"nah itu dia masalahnya, siapapun yang tidak bisa merebut lonceng ini dariku sampai siang, tidak boleh makan siang. Dan siapapun dari kalian tidak bisa merebutnya sampai sore nanti, maka akan di kembalikan lagi ke akademi" ucap Kakashi.

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa manggut-manggut lagi mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi.

"baiklah akan aku pasang jam weker disini supaya nanti kalian tau batas waktunya. Dan kalau kalian ingin mengambil lonceng-lonceng ini maka kalian harus menyerangku dengan nafsu membunuh, kalau sudah mengerti, maka test dimulai" ucap Kakashi memulai test.

.

Poff…Poff…Poff

.

Seketika Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru menghilang begitu saja ketika Kakashi memulai testnya.

"a-apa, jadi yang mendengar penjelasanku tadi itu hanya bhunsin saja. Sial, aku kembali di bodohi lagi oleh ketiga muridku" batin Kakashi.

_#Sementara di tempat Naruto._

"apa kau sudah siap Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"yap, aku sudah siap" jawab Naruto.

"kau bagaimana Neji, apa sudah siap ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"kapanpun, aku akan siap Shika" jawab Neji.

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai" ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru, dan Neji pun hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah dari Naruto.

_#Di tempat Kakashi._

'hmm sepertinya mereka menekan chakranya sampai batas yang terkecil. Mereka sungguh sangat jenius, dengan memperkecil tekanan pada chakra mereka, itu akan membuatku susah menemukan mereka' pikir Kakashi.

"sepertinya aku harus serius, untuk melawan mereka" ucap Kakashi.

.

Wusshh Tap.

.

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di hadapan Kakashi yang sedang ia cari-cari dari tadi.

"Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu!" Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan bola api yang cukup besar dari mulutnya.

Kakashi segera merapal segel tangan dengan cepat, dan langsung menghentakkan tanganya ke tanah. "Doton : Doryuheki".

Muncullah tanah yang langsung berdiri tegak di hadapan Kakashi dan melindunginya dari bola api Naruto.

DUUAARR.

Sebuah ledakan terjadi akibat benturan antara jutsu Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" ucap Naruto.

…Poof…Poof…Poof…Poof…Poff…

Muncullah lima clon dari Naruto.

Para clon dari Naruto langsung berlari kearah Kakashi dan menyerangnya dengan taijutsu.

Bhunsin Naruto mencoba menendang dada Kakashi namun berhasil di tangkap oleh Kakashi dan langsung melemparnya ke dekat pohon.

Buagh, Poof.

Satu bhunsin Naruto menghilang. Namun bhunsin Naruto yang lain tak tinggal diam, ia mencoba menendang perut dari Kakashi namun berhasil di tangkis oleh Kakashi. Bhunsin Naruto terus menyerang Kakashi dengan brutal, bertubi-tubi bhunsin Naruto terus menyerang Kakashi dengan taijutsu sampai membuat Kakashi kualahan.

Ketika semua bhunsin Naruto lengah, Kakashi segera merapal segel dengan cepat. "Katon : Doryudan".

Muncullah sebuah naga yang keluar dari dalam tanah yang meliuk-liuk di dekat Kakashi.

"Katon : Karyudan" ucap Kakashi.

Naga tanah yang tadi sedang meliuk-liuk di dekat Kakashi langsung melesat cepat kearah bhunsin Naruto, dan langsung menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

…Poff…Poff…Poff…Poff…

Semua bhunsin Naruto menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"hey Kakashi-sensei terimalah ini, Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" ucap Naruto.

Sebuah naga air tebentuk di udara tanpa adanya air. Naga air itu meliuk-liuk di udara bagaikan naga yang sedang mencari mangsa.

'a-apa, Naruto bisa membuat Naga air dari udara saja tanpa memerlukan air. Padahal cuma Nindaime Hokage saja yang bisa melakukan itu,' batin Kakashi yang syok akan kehebatan Naruto.

"apa sudah selesai kagetnya sensei ?" tanya Naruto.

"hah" ucap Kakashi tak mengerti.

Seketika Naruto mengayunkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kakashi dan apa yang terjadi, naga air yang tadi sedang meliuk-liuk di udara rasanya seperti terhipnotis dan langsung mengikuti arah tangan Naruto yang tertuju ke arah Kakashi.

'gawat, naga itu mengarah padaku' umpat Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung membuat hendseal secara cepat dan menyebutkan nama jutsunya, "Katon : Gouryuka no jutsu" teriak Kakashi.

Seketika di udara muncul naga api yang siap melindungi Kakashi dari naga air Naruto.

.

BLAARR, WUSSH.

.

Sebuah ledakan terjadi, setelah naga air Naruto dan Kakashi bertabrakan dan menyebabkan sebuah kabut yang sangat tebal.

"sial aku tak bisa melihat Naruto, kalau begitu… sharingan" ucap Kakashi yang sudah mengangkat hitei ateinya yang menutupi mata kirinya.

'aku sudah membuat Kakashi sensei kelelahan, sekarang saatnya menggiring Kakashi-sensi ke dalam perangkap' batin Naruto

"Fuuton : Daitoppa" ucap Naruto.

Hembusan angin yang dasyat tiba-tiba datang setelah Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya, dan seketika itu juga kabut tebal yang tadinya menyelimuti arena tiba-tiba menghilang karena hembusan angin yang dasyat itu.

Setelah melihat Kakashi di sebrang kabut yang sudah hilang tadi, Naruto langsung pergi kearah hutan.

"ck, kau mencoba kabur dariku Naruto. Tak kan ku biarkan itu terjadi" ucap Kakashi yang sudah mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari ke arah hutan, melompati dahan-dahan pohon sampai akhirnya menemukan ke dua temannya yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"giliranmu Neji, Shika" ucap Naruto.

Neji dan Shikamaru pun keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk melawan Kakashi.

"kemana perginya Naruto" ucap Kakashi yang bingung.

Beberapa kunai mengarah kepadanya dari dalam hutan yang di lemparkan Neji, dan Shikamaru. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung menangkisnya dengan kunainya.

Tap…Tap…Tap…

Semua kunai yang di tangkis Kakashi menancap di batang pohon, dan ada juga jatuh ke tanah.

'hnn… aku lupa jika ada dua muridku lagi' batin Kakashi.

"apa itu" ucap Kakashi yang melihat kertas di gagang kunai tadi.

'sial kertas peledak, aku harus segera pergi' pikir Kakashi.

DUUUAARR.

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi di dalam hutan, semua batang pohon yang ada di situ hangus terbakar oleh ledakan tadi.

"apa berhasil Shika ?" tanya Neji.

"tidak, sepertinya di berhasil lolos" jawab Shikamaru.

"lalu di mana sensei" ucap Neji.

Driiet…Driiet…Driiet…

Terdengar seperti suara aliran listrik yang mengalir. Neji dan Shikamaru kaget bukan kepalang melihat Kakashi dengan chidori di tangan kirinya sedang melayang di udara.

"Chidori" ucap Kakashi.

"cepat menghindar" ucap Shikamaru.

DUUUAAARR

Sebuah ledakan lagi-lagi terjadi, tapi kali ini jutsu Kakashi yang membuat ledakan itu terjadi karena hanya mengenai tanah kosong saja, sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru berhasil menghidar dari serangan mematikan itu. Sebuah lubang yang lumayan lebar pun tercipta akibat jutsu dari Kakashi.

"Hakke Kusho" ucap Neji yang mencoba memukul dada Kakashi dengan telapak tangannya. Namun Kakashi berhasil menghindar dari serangan Neji.

BUUAGH.

Sebuah tendangan berhasil mendarat di punggung Neji dan terlempar sampai menabrak sebuah pohon.

"sekarang giliranmu" ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantongnya dan langsung berlari ke arah Shikamaru.

Trank…Trank…Trank…

Kunai yang di lempar Shikamaru berhasil di tangkis dan juga di hindari Kakashi.

BUAGH.

Sebuah tendangan yang dilancarkan Kakashi ke perut Shikamaru tidak bisa di hindari dan akhirnya, Shikamaru terlempar sampai menabrak sebuah pohon.

"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Kotan" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kakashi.

Tumbuhlah banyak pohon yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam tanah dan mengikat tubuh dari Kakashi.

Naruto segera menghampiri Kakashi dan langsung mengambil dua lonceng yang berada di pinggangnya.

"mau kau apakan loncengnya Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi yang masih terperangkap.

Naruto mengambil kunai dari kantong ninjanya dan membelah kedua lonceng tadi menjadi enam bagian.

"sekarang dua lonceng tadi sudah menjadi enam bagian sensei, jadi dua bagian untukku, dua untuk Neji, dan dua lagi untuk Shika" ucap Naruto mantap.

"kalau begitu kalian semua lulus, sebenarnya tadi aku mau mengetest kerjasama kalian. Tetapi hanya Naruto saja yang aktif meyerangku secara individu" ucap Kakashi.

"hey, apa kau tidak melihat semua jebakan di sini sensei ? Ini semua jebakan Shikamaru, Neji, dan aku. Kami bertiga sudah menyusun rencana secara matang-matang. Eh tapi malah sensei sudah terperangkap dulu" ucap Naruto.

Kakashi melihat ke arah pohon-pohon di sekitar yang sudah di penuhi macam-macam jebakan dan juga kertas peledak.

'jadi selama ini Naruto melawanku hanya untuk memancingku saja, supaya Shikamaru dan Neji bisa membuat rencana dan jebakan. Sungguh aku salah menilai kalian' batin Kakashi.

"kalau test ini sudah selesai maka kami pulang dulu sensei" ucap Naruto yang di ikuti Neji, dan Shikamaru.

"hey lepaskan aku dulu Naruto" teriak Kakashi.

"Oh iya aku lupa" ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

_#Di tempat lain_.

Seorang laki-laki tua sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang di temani seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Naruto, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu saat ini" ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"sudahlah, nanti kita juga pasti bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin itu" ucap wanita tadi.

"apa kau yakin tentang itu ?" tanya laki-laki tadi.

"ya, aku yakin sekali." Jawab wanita tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Mohon untuk **RIVIEW** nya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Author :** tidakadanamanya00

.

**Rated :** T

.

**Pair :** Naruto x

.

**Genre : **Adventure / Fantasy

.

**Warning :** gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OC, OOC, AU, DLL.

.

.

.

_**Balasan Riview :**_

m. : makasih senpai.

Adunt Namikaze : oke, dan untuk pair akan saya pertimbangkan senpai.

.50951101 : oke senpai.

Ndah D. Amay : Naruto cuma punya 4 elemen dasar senpai, dan di tambah dengan mokuton dan mungkin hyoton.

nanaleo099 : oke senpai.

rizqifa09151384 : oke senpai, soal pairing sudah saya siapkan tinggal keluarnya saja senpai.

.96 : masih rahasia senpai, biar tambah penasaran hehe.

Ae Hatake : saya juga senpai.

Guest : oke senpai.

A'Velha Senhora : oke senpai.

alta0sapphire : masih rahasia senpai, biar tambah penasaran. Dan untuk elemen, Naruto punya 4 elemen dasar yaitu katon, fuuton, suiton, doton, di tambah mokuton dan mungkin hyoton.

.1 : untuk awal persahabatan Naruto, nanti akan ada Flashback dimana akan menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan menjadi sahabat senpai, dan untuk orang yang muncul di akhir cerita itu. Hmm sepertinya tebakan senpai benar hehe.

Nameuc yosh : oke senpai.

: makasih senpai, dan untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada, baik akan saya perbaiki lagi senpai.

reyvanrifqi : hehe maaf senpai salah ketik. dan untuk kuchiyose medusa itu menurut saya sangat keren senpai, tapi sepertinya kurang cocok deh kalau Naruto punya kuchiyose medusa.

dark : oke senpai, dan untuk pair akan saya pertimbangkan.

aqil7755 : untuk kuchiyose masih bingung senpai, kalau katak sepertinya sudah terlalu mainstream.

Like : oke senpai.

Dewi15 : oke senpai.

Uzumaki terry : sepertinya tebakan anda salah senpai.

.18 : oke senpai.

Uzumaki Namikaze Akira : makasih, dan juga jangan panggil saya senpai, kita di sini sama hehe. Untuk MS dan EMS akan terjawab di berjalannya cerita.

Dan untuk keluar desa, saya masih belum tau apa di buat keluar desa apa tetap di dalam desa.

Saikari Nafiel : hehe, sayang sekali tebakan senpai salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_#Naruto POV_.

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku ketika cahaya matahari mulai bersinar dan menyilaukan mataku, dan ketika para burung-burung yang sedang berada di dahan-dahan pohon mulai berkicauan. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung pergi ke arah jendela untuk membukanya.

'hmm hari yang cerah dan indah untuk memulai misi pertama menjadi genin. Hnn lebih baik aku segera mandi kemudian pergi ke tempat pertemuan dengan sensei kemarin' pikir Naruto.

_#Naruto POV end._

_._

_._

_._

_30 menit kemudian._

…Tap…Tap…Tap…

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar dari lantai atas sedang menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"selamat pagi jiji, baa-chan, Konohamaru-chan" ucap Naruto memberi ucapan selamat pagi.

"selamat pagi Naruto-kun / nii-chan" jawab Sarutobi, Biwako, dan Konohamaru bersamaan.

Naruto segera duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di dekat Konohamaru.

"umm… jiji apa misi yang akan aku jalani nanti ?" tanya Naruto.

"kita lihat saja nanti Naruto-kun" jawab Sarutobi.

"baiklah jiji, aku harap nanti misinya yang menantang" ucap Naruto.

"sudah-sudah makan dulu Naruto-kun nanti kau terlambat berkumpul bersama tim mu" ucap Biwako.

"hai baa-chan" jawab Naruto.

Mereka berempat pun sarapan pagi bersama. Tak jarang sebuah tawa terdengar dari mulut mereka di saat sedang makan. Ya, setiap makan mereka selaku melewatinya dengan canda dan tawa, walaupun Biwako sudah memperingatinya berulang kali untuk tidak bercanda di saat sedang makan, sepertinya mereka menghiraukan begitu saja peringatan dari Biwako.

Setelah selesai makan mereka langsung melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Biwako membereskan piring-piring kotor, Sarutobi pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk mejalankan tugasnya sebagai Sandaime Hokage, Konohamaru pergi ke akademi, sedangkan Naruto pergi ke tempat berkumpulnya teman-teman setimnya.

.

.

.

_#Di training ground._

"yo Neji, Shika" sapa Naruto.

"yo Naruto" jawab Neji, dan Shikamaru.

"apa kalian sudah lama di sini ?" tanya Naruto.

"tidak, kami baru saja sampai. Tadi kita mau ke rumahmu tapi di jalan tadi kita ketemu Konohamaru, katanya kau sudah berangkat, ya sudah kami langsung berangkat kesini, eh malah kami dulu yang sampai" jawab Neji panjang lebar.

"ohh begitu. Oh ya apa sensei belum datang ?" ucap Naruto.

"belum" jawab Shikamaru.

"huff dasar guru pemalas, baru pertemuan kedua sudah telat" ucap Naruto.

.

.

_30 menit kemudian._

_._

_._

"hah Kakashi-sensei sungguh sangat menyebalkan" ucap Naruto.

"kau benar Naruto, ini sangat menyebalkan" ucap Neji yang di iya kan oleh Shikamaru.

Boofff.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di depan Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru dengan banyak kepulan asap.

"yo minna… maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek yang sedang kesulitan jadi aku memutuskan untuk menolongnya terlebih dahulu. Saat aku ingin kesini aku melihat kucing hitam melintas, aku tak mau sial gara-gara kucing hitam itu, jadi aku memilih jalan yang sangat jauh dari kucing hitam tadi hingga aku tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan" ucap Kakashi memberi alasan panjang lebar.

Mereka bertiga yang mendengar alasan dari Kakashi hanya sweetdrop berjamaah.

'alasan macam apa itu ?' pikir mereka bertiga.

"yosh… langsung saja sensei, misi pertama kita apa ?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"hmm… misi pertama kita adalah menangkap sesuatu" ucap Kakashi.

"menangkap apa sensei ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"sudahlah, nanti kalian juga tau sendiri, sekarang kalian pakai ini" ucap Kakashi memberikan alat komunikasi kepada mereka bertiga.

"ini apa sensei ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"ini alat untuk kita berkomunikasi nanti, sekarang kalian pakailah" ucap Kakashi.

"umm… baiklah" ucap Naruto.

Mereka bertiga segera memasang alat yang di beri Kakashi tadi.

"kalian sudah siap ?" tanya Kakashi.

"sudah sensei" jawab Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat" ucap Kakashi.

"hai" jawab mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga langsung pergi mengikuti Kakashi yang berada di depan.

.

…

.

_#di dalam hutan._

"sasaran sudah terlihat. Ganti" ucap Neji lewat alat yang di kasih Kakashi tadi.

"baik, beritahu lokasi spesifiknya. Ganti" jawab Naruto.

"sasaran ada di arah jam 4, jarak sekitar 10 meter dari ku, 7 meter dari Shikamaru, 15 meter dari Kakashi-sensei, dan 5 meter darimu." ucap Neji.

"baik, ayo kita selesaikan misi ini" ucap Naruto.

Wush, Tap…

Naruto meloncat ke arah Tora dan langsung menangkapnya.

"aku mendapatkannya" teriak Naruto girang.

"apa ada pita di kuping kanannya ? apa itu benar Tora kucing yang lepas itu ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"pita di kuping kanan ada, dan aku yakin kalau ini Tora" jawab Naruto.

Kakashi, Neji, dan Shikamaru langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"baiklah misi berhasil, ayo kita segera melapor ke kantor Hokage segera" ucap Kakashi.

"hai" jawab Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

Mereka segera pergi ke kantor Hokage dengan kucing Tora yang di bawah Neji.

_#di kantor hokage._

Saat ini Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru berada di depan pintu kantor Hokage.

…Tok…Tok…Tok…

"masuk" ucap Sandaime.

CKLEK, KRIIET.

Pintu kantor Hokege terbuka, dan menampakan tim 8 beserta kucing yang di bawa mereka.

"lapor Hokage-sama, misi penangkapan Tora berhasil di selesaikan" ucap Kakashi memberi laporan.

"bagus, kalau begitu akan ku beri kalian misi selanjutnya" ucap Sandaime.

'jika misi kedua ini misi seperti tadi, maka akan aku bakar kantor Hokage ini dengan jurus baruku' umpat Naruto.

"misi kalian selanjutnya adalah misi rank-C, kalian akan mengawal seseorang dari desa Nami no Kuni" ucap Sandaime.

Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru kaget mendengar misi yang di berikan Sandaime Hokage.

'ku pikir misinya rank-D seperti tadi, huft merepotkan' batin Shikamaru.

'a-apa, jiji memberi kami misi rank-C. Kupikir akan memberikan misi seperti tadi, hnn sepertinya ini akan menarik' batin Naruto.

'iya, sepertinya akan menarik' batin Neji seakan tau jalan pikiran Naruto.

'sepertinya tuan Hokage ingin mengetes kemampuan mereka bertiga' batin Kakashi.

_**#Flashback.**_

"bagaimana dengan tim 8 Kakashi ?" tanya Sandaime.

"tim 8 delapan lulus Hokage-sama, mereka sangat kompak, dan kemampuan mereka jauh di atas rata-rata dari tim lainnya, walaupun saya belum mengetahui pasti kemampuan dari Neji, dan Shikamaru." jawab Kakashi.

"bagaimana dengan Naruto ?" tanya Sandaime.

"perkembangan Naruto sungguh pesat dari yang dulu Hokage-sama, bahkan dia bisa menggunakan jurus suiton tanpa sumber air" jawab Kakashi.

"baiklah sekarang kau boleh pergi" ucap Sandaime.

"hai" jawab Kakashi.

_**#Flashback End.**_

"silahkan masuk Tazuna-san" ucap Sandaime.

SHREEK.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria yang akan menjadi klien dari tim 8.

"merekalah yang akan menjagamu Tazuna-san" ucap Sandaime.

"apa ? mereka itu hanya anak kecil Hokage-sama, mana mungkin bisa melindungiku" ucap Sandaime.

"jangan remehkan kami kau kakek tua" ucap Neji dengan wajah datarnya.

"janganlah menilai orang dari sisi luarnya saja kakek tua" ucap Naruto.

"ck mendokusai" ucap Shikamaru.

"maaf Tazuna-san, tapi hanya ini tim yang kami punya untuk saat ini" ucap Sandaime.

"hnn, baiklah kalau begitu, namaku adalah Tazuna, aku seorang pembuat jembatan. Aku ingin kalian melindungiku hingga sampai di desaku dan sampai aku menyelesaikan jembatan yang tengah aku buat" ucap Tazuna.

"baiklah, kami pergi dulu Hokage-sama untuk mengemas keperluan kami, dan Tazuna-san anda bisa menunggu kami di pintu gerbang" ucap Kakashi.

Mereka berlima pun segera pergi dari kantor Hokage untuk pulang mengemasi barang-barang mereka, sedangkan Tazuna langsung pergi ke pintu gerbang.

.

.

.

_30 menit kemudian._

"baiklah kalau semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita berangkat" ucap Kakashi.

"yosh, ayo berangkat" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Mereka yang mendengar ucapan Naruto yang bersemangat itu hanya tersenyum saja.

Naruto dan juga yang lainnya segera berangkat ke desa Nami no Kuni tempat tujuan mereka. Tampak di perjalanan mereka berbicang-bincang biasa, sesekali Tazuna dan Kakashi di buat tertawa oleh tingkah konyol Neji, Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"ngomong-ngomong Tazuna-san, kau berasal dari desa Nami no Kuni bukan ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"begitulah" jawab Tazuna.

"apa di desa Nami no Kuni tidak ada ninja sampai kau meminta bantuan kepada Konoha ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"tidak ada" jawab Tazuna.

"oh…" ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Neji yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar percakapan Shikamaru dan Tazuna, saat ini tampak terdiam mengamati sekelilingnya, hingga pandangan mereka tertuju pada genangan air yang berada di depan mereka.

'aneh, saat ini cuaca sangat panas, tapi kenapa ada genangan air di sini ?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

'ini sangat mencurigakan, genangan air di tengah hutan dengan terik matahari yang sangat panas ini, ini sungguh mencurigakan' batin Neji.

Naruto dan Neji saling memandang dan mereka berdua mengangguk, seakan mereka mengerti yang ada di pikiran masing-masing.

Ketika mereka berlima sudah melewati genangan air itu, tiba-tiba muncul dua orang dari genangan air tersebut.

"MENUNDUK" teriak Naruto.

Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung menunduk mendengar teriakan Naruto kecuali Kakashi.

Dia terkena lilitan rantai berduri di seluruh tubuhnya sampai tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

"yang pertama" ucap Meizu dan Gouzu bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba rantai yang melilit tubuh Kakashi langsung di tarik dan…

…CRRAASH…

Tubuh Kakashi tercabik-cabik menjadi beberapa potongan, dan berhamburan di tanah.

"K-Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto.

Neji segera bertindak cepat, dia mengambil kunai dari kantong ninjanya dan langsung meleparkannya ke arah dua bersaudara itu,

…Tap…Tap…

Lemparan Neji mengenai rantai berduri dari dua bersaudara itu, sehingga menancap di pohon.

Kemudian Shikamaru langsung melempar kunai lagi ke arah rantai berduri milik Meizu dan Gouzu sehingga rantai itu menancap sangat kuat di pohon tersebut.

"aku tak bisa bergerak" ucap Meizu.

"sama, aku juga tak bisa bergerak" jawab Gouzu.

Naruto dan Neji segera berlari ke arah Meizu dan Gouzu, dan kemudian Naruto melakukan tendangan ke kepala Meizu, sedangkan Neji melakukan tendangan ke kepala Gouzu.

…Buagh…Buagh…

Sebuah tendangan dari Naruto dan Neji tadi membuat dua bersaudara itu terlempar cukup jauh sampai rantai berduri tadi terlepas dari tangan mereka dan masih menancap di batang pohon.

Setelah jatuh tersungkur akibat tendangan Naruto dan Neji, Meizu dan Gouzu segera bangkit dan langsung berlari ke arah Tazuna.

"m-mereka datang" ucap Tazuna.

"diamlah Pak tua…" jawab Shikamaru.

"Kagemane no Jutsu" ucap Shikamaru.

Gouzu terkena jutsu bayangan milik Shikamaru sampai tak bisa bergerak. Sedangkan Meizu tetap berlari ke arah Tazuna, tapi sebelum mendekat ke arah Tazuna Naruto sudah berada di depan Meizu sambil membawa Kunai yang sudah di lapisi chakra angin.

…CRAASH…

Sebuah kepala dari Meizu terpotong dan terpisah dari lehernya. Darah sudah keluar dari leher milik Meizu.

.

.

#_with Shikamaru._

Di sis lain Shikamaru tetap setia mengikat bayangan milik Gouzu dengan jutsu andalannya.

"sebaiknya segera ku akhiri saja semua ini" ucap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera membuat handseal dengan cepat dan…

"Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu" ucap Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba bayangan milik Shikamaru yang mengikat Gouzu tadi berubah menjadi bayangan tangan yang mulai merambat keseluruh tubuh Gouzu. Bayangan Shikamaru mulai merambat dari mulai kaki kemudian merambat sampai ke perut dan akhirnya sampai ke leher Gouzu.

Setelah tangan bayangan milik Shikamaru tadi sudah berada di leher Gouzu, Shikamaru segera menyempitkan bayangannya sampai sedemikian rupa sampai tangan bayangan tersebut mulai mencekik leher Gouzu.

"ARGGHH a-aku t-tak b-bisa b-be-bernafas, gruk gruk gruk" ucap Gouzu yang di selingi dengan batuk.

Dan seketika itu juga Gouzu tewas akibat cekikan dari tangan bayangan milik Shikamaru.

…SHREEK…SHREEK…

terdengarlah suara dari balik semak-semak.

"tetap waspada Neji, Shikamaru" ucap Naruto.

"hai" jawab Neji dan Shikamaru.

Muncullah seseorang dari balik semak-semak tadi.

"hai minna" ucap Kakashi tersenyum mata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya.

"s-sensei" ucap Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru kaget.

"kalau begitu yang tadi…" ucap Naruto terhenti sambil melihat tumpukan badan Kakashi yang berubah menjadi kayu.

"hah, ternyata cuma kawarimi" lanjut Naruto.

"hnn maaf karena tak segera menolong kalian semua, dan Tazuna-san ngomong-ngomong aku ada perlu denganmu" ucap Kakashi.

"ada apa ?" tanya Tazuna.

"orang-orang ini adalah ninja kelas

chuunin dari Kirigakure no Sato. Mereka adalah ninja yang akan tetap bertarung apapun yang terjadi.

"mengapa kau membiarkan anak-anak bertarung sedangkan kau telah mengetahui hal itu ?" tanya Tazuna.

"jika aku mau, aku bisa membunuh mereka dalam sekejap. Tapi aku perlu tahu siapa target kedua orang ini" jawab Kakashi.

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya Tazuna kembali.

"dengan kata lain, apakah kau yang di incar atau seseorang dari tim kami ? kami tak mendengar apapun tentang kau menjadi incaran musuh. Permintaanmu adalah melindungimu saja dari bahaya yang mengincarmu. Misi ini adalah misi rank-B keatas. Tugas kami membantu dan menjagamu menyelesaikan jembatan. Jika musuh kami adalah ninja, misi ini adalah misi rank-B ke atas yang lebih mahal. sepertinya kau punya alasan tersendiri, tapi akan sangat menyusahkan kami jika kau berdusta pada detil permintaanmu, dan ini bukan bagian dari misi kami" jawab Kakashi panjang lebar.

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sensei ?" tanya Neji.

"kita harus segera kembali ke Konoha" jawab Kakashi.

"apa kau bercanda sensei ? kita sudah berada di sini dan kau menyuruh kita untuk kembali ke Konoha meninggalkan klien kita sendirian di sini ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang tinggi.

"mau bagaimana lagi Naruto, kita harus kembali ke desa. Ini bukan misi kita, misi ini berbahaya untuk kalian semua" jawab Kakashi.

"kalau begitu kalian pergi saja dan pulanglah ke desa Konoha duluan. Aku di sini akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini walaupun berbahaya. Dan satu lagi, aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku" ucap Naruto dengan Nada yang lebih tinggi di bagian akhir.

Kakashi dan Tazuna tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan Naruto. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Neji hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

"aku ikut denganmu Naruto" ucap Shikamaru sambil merangkul pundak kiri Naruto.

"aku juga ikut denganmu Naruto" ucap Neji yang juga merangkul pundak kanan Naruto.

"a-apa kalian yakin ?" tanya Naruto.

"ya, tentu saja kita yakin, benarkah Shikamaru ?" ucap Neji.

"yap" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengangguk.

"baiklah, ayo kita tunjukkan kekuatan tim 8 yang sebenarnya" ucap Naruto sambil meninju angin di udara.

"hmm apa boleh buat kalau begini jadinya" ucap Kakashi.

Akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

_#di tempat Zabuza._

_"_apa dua ninja bersaudara itu gagal ? hah… aku telah menghamburkan banyak uang untuk menyewa mereka tapi mereka malah dengan mudahnya tewas" ucap Gatou.

"sekarang aku menghamburkan banyak uang untuk menyewamu, dan kau harus bisa membunuh kakek tua itu dan juga para ninja Konoha itu" ucap Gatou.

"berhenti mengeluh….." ucap Zabuza menyodorkan kubikiri hōchō nya ke arah Gatou.

"aku akan menggunakan kubikiri hōchō ini dan membunuh mereka semua" lanjut Zabuza.

"apa kau yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja. Kelihatannya musuh menyewa ninja yang hebat. Dan karena dua ninja bersaudara itu gagal melakukan pembunuhan, mereka pasti lebih hati-hati, jadi ini tak akan mudah" ucap Gatou.

"kau fikir siapa aku hah ? aku. Momochi

Zabuza, dikenal sebagai Kirigakure no Kijin akan menghabisi mereka semua dengan kubikiri hōchō ku ini" ucap Zabuza.

"kalau begitu cepat lakukanlah tugasmu itu, jangan cuma mulut saja yang bekerja" ucap Gatou.

"hah cerewet kau cebol" ucap Zabuza yang sudah mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat Gatou.

.

.

.

_#di tempat Naruto._

"hey paman, berapa lama lagi kita sampai di desamu itu ?" tanya Naruto.

"hnn kira-kira lima jam lah" jawab Tazuna.

"hah jadi masih lama ya" ucap Neji.

"iya, memang kenapa Neji ?" tanya Shikamaru.

…KRIIUK…KRIIUK…

"hehe perutku sudah lapar" jawab Neji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu.

Naruto dan lainnya hanya sweetdrop saja mendengar jawaban dari Neji itu.

"hnn karena hari sudah mulai malam, dan tak mungkin kita untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, maka kita akan bermalam di sini" ucap Kakashi.

"t-tapi aku lapar sensei" ucap Neji.

"tenanglah Neji, aku membawa perbekalan makanan" ucap Naruto yang memperlihatkan beberapa makanan di dalam tasnya.

"hore kau memang penyelamat hidupku Naruto" ucap Neji dengan nada childishnya.

"baguslah kalau kau bawa bekal makanan Naruto, jadi kita tak perlu berburu untuk makan" ucap Kakashi.

.

.

.

_#di tempat lain._

Di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari pemukiman warga, terdapat dua orang yang sedang menikmati enaknya teh di sore hari itu.

"aku dengar-dengar Naruto dan timnya sedang melakukan misi ke desa Nami no Kuni" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah kepada suaminya.

"a-apa kau tak bercanda ?" tanya pria itu kepada sang istri.

"tidak, aku tidak bercanda tentang itu suamiku" jawabnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku harus kesana untuk menemuinya" ucap pria itu.

"jangan, kau akan menggemparkan dunia shinobi jika seorang yang di anggap sudah mati malah muncul kembali" ucap wanita itu.

"tenang saja, aku akan menggunakan topeng" jawab pria itu.

"baiklah, tapi besok saja kau menemuinya karena saat ini hari sudah beranjak malam" ucap wanita itu.

"hnn baiklah" jawab pria itu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

.

.

.

.Saya minta bantuan para senpai-senpai untuk memilihkan pair yang cocok untuk Naruto.

Naruto x Hinata.

Naruto x Karin.

Naruto x Sara.

Naruto x Haku.

Naruto x Tayuya.

Naruto x Temari.

Naruto x Shizuka.

Terimah Kasih.

Mohon untuk **RIVIEW **nya.

Karena setiap RIVIEW itu akan membuat saya tambah semangat membuat setiap Chapternya.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Author :** tidakadanamanya00

**.**

**Rated :** T

**.**

**Pair :** Naruto x

**.**

**Genre :** Adventure / Fantasy

**.**

**Warning :** gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OC, OOC, AU, DLL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Balasan Riview :**_

maltazard, alta0sapphire, tina uchiha, , d naru, alvinstreetteam27, Guest (1), Kfc3, Dark angel, yami no kuni, guest (2), Guest (3), Yami nugroho, hole in heart, rizqifa09151384, .1, Dewi15, .96, Guest (4), asolole, La vechiasignora, Guest (5), Reform, ER66njengkelin, Cyaat, wew, , Jims001, Ae Hatake, rikushiki, galeh lucifer, Hadinamikaze, tko LuiGi, Dragon warior, Guest (6), Kamikaze999, Guest (7), reyvanrifqi, DarkNamikaze87, Uzumaki Terry, 15, nama disamarkan, andryramenboy, art69, .79, Namesinggih, .GM, ferianda, uzumaki kazuki, Uzumaki Namikaze Akira, NHL, Guest (8), pugerr, firdaus minato, .52, A'Velha Senhora : terima kasih untuk para senpai yang sudah memberikan pilihannya untuk pair Naruto. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

dadansukmana44 : ah jangan panggil saya senpai, dan untuk harem sepertinya enggak.

: maaf, gak ada senpai.

: oke senpai.

: akan saya pikirkan senpai.

Reader : maaf senpai, tapi itu semua pair favorit saya. Dan saya gak akan buat cerita dengan pair di luar favorit saya senpai.

m. : makasih senpai untuk infonya hehe.

ramadangirangidzka : gak tentu senpai, kalau lagi gak sibuk bisa seminggu 2X update, tapi kalau sibuk seminggu 1X update.

Yami naruto uzumaki : oike senpai.

: oke.

Kei Deiken : oke senpai.

kyu-ru.25 : maaf senpai sepertinya gak bisa deh.

kamenride2345 : baik senpai, semua saran senpai akan saya pertimbangkan.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5.**

.

.

.

_#esok harinya._

Terlihat di dalam hutan ada api unggun yang sudah mulai padam yang hanya menyisahkan abunya saja. Sebuah embun yang menjadi tetesan air mulai menetes dari daun-daun pohon yang cukup rindang, para burung pun mulai berkicau menyambut matahari yang mulai meninggi dari ufuk timur. Dan para penghuni hutan mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk memulai aktivitasnya di hari yang cerah ini.

"UWWWAAHHH"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam hutan yang membuat para burung ketakutan dan membuat para burung berterbangan menjauh dari asal suara itu.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya bermalam. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Tazuna yang mendengar sebuah teriakan itu langsung mencari sumber dari suara itu.

"hey ada apa Naruto, Neji ? kenapa kalian berdua berteriak ?" tanya Kakashi.

"ano Kakashi-sensei, ternyata mereka berdua adalah homo" jawab Shikamaru yang terbangun karena teriakan Naruto dan Neji tadi.

"apa maksudmu Shikamaru ?" tanya Kakashi.

"buktinya mereka berdua tidur sambil berpelukan" jawab Shikamaru.

"hey apa kau bilang Shika ? aku bukan homo, tapi dia yang homo" ucap Naruto yang tak terima di panggil homo oleh Shikamaru.

"hey bukan aku yang homo, tapi kau yang homo. Kau duluan yang memelukku Naruto" ucap Neji membela dirinya sendiri.

"bukan, tapi kau duluan yang memelukku Neji" ucap Naruto.

"sudah-sudah jangan ribut" ucap Kakashi.

"diam…" teriak Naruto dan Neji bersamaan.

…Pletak…Pletak…

Sebuah pukulan keras berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Naruto dan Neji.

"sudah ku bilang jangan ribut terus kan" ucap Kakashi yang sudah memunculkan perempatan di jidatnya.

"go-gomen sensei" ucap Naruto dan Neji bersamaan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, cepat cuci muka kalian dan langsung sarapan. Kita harus segera melanjutkan perjalanan kita" ucap Kakashi.

"hai sensei" ucap mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua segera berjalan pergi ke sungai terdekat untuk membasuh muka mereka. Dan metelah melihat sungai yang di tuju mereka pun segera membasuh muka mereka.

"hah semua ini semua gara-gara kau Neji" ucap Naruto.

"hey kok aku sih ?" tanya Neji.

"hah sudahlah jangan diributkan lagi" jawab Naruto.

"hnn" ucap Neji.

.

.

.

_#Skip Time._

Saat ini Naruto dan lainnya sudah mulai bergerak untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"hey paman, apa masih lama lagi untuk sampai di rumahmu ?" tanya Naruto.

"sebentar lagi sampai, kalau kita sudah melihat danau itu berarti cuma 45 menittan lagi kita sampai" jawab Tazuna.

…BYUURRR…

Tiba-tiba air danau yang tenang tadi terangkat dan menjadi sebuah naga air yang sudah mengudara di atas danau siap untuk menerkam Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Naruto dan Kakashi tak tinggal diam, mereka berdua segera membuat segel tangan dengan cepat dan langsung menyebutkan nama jutsunya masing-masing.

"Katon : Gouryuka no Jutsu / Fuuton : Daittopa" ucap Kakashi dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sebuah naga api tiba-tiba terbentuk di udara dan di tambah dengan badai angin yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja membuat naga api itu semakin membesar.

…Buuuffff...

Terdengar suara ketika jutsu-jutsu tinggi itu bertabrakan dan mulai menjadi kabut yang tebal.

"hahaha ternyata kalian bisa menandingi jutsuku ini" ucap seseorang yang muncul dari belakang pohon a.k.a Zabuza.

"siapa kau ?" teriak Naruto.

"Momochi Zabuza, nuke-nin dari desa kirigakure, salah satu anggota Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu _(tujuh pemegang pedang besar ninja). _Dia juga di sebut Kirigakure no Kijin _(iblis dari Kirigakure)_ " ucap Kakashi.

"hahaha senang bisa di kenal olehmu, Kakashi si ninja peniru" ucap Zabuza.

"mau apa kau ?" tanya Naruto.

"hmm mau ku ya… mauku adalah membunuh kakek tua itu" ucap Zabuza yang sudah berlari ke arah Kakashi dan lainnya.

"kalian linduni Tazuna-san, aku akan mengahadapinya" ucap Kakashi yang juga ikut berlari ke arah Zabuza.

…Trank…

Terdengar suara dari pedang kubikiribōchō milik Zabuza berbenturan dengan kunai Kakashi.

'sial kekuatan pedang ini sungguh sangat kuat di tambah lagi dengan kekuatan Zabuza, itu sungguh mengerikan' umpat Kakashi.

"hahaha kau masih bisa menahannya ya, sekarang coba kau tahan yang ini" ucap Zabuza sambil mengayunkan pedang kubikiribōchō ke arah Kakashi.

…Trank…

Lagi-lagi sebuah suara terdengar dari benturan antara pedang kubikiribōchō Zabuza dan kunai milik Kakashi. Tapi kali ini Kakashi terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang waulaupun berhasil menangkis serangan Zabuza.

'sial dia sungguh sangat lihai dalam permainan pedang. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kugunakan mata ini… sharingan.' batin Kakashi sambil membuka hitae ateinya.

"hahaha takkan ada gunanya kau menggunakan mata itu Kakashi" ucap Zabuza.

"kita lihat saja, Katon : Gouryuka no Jutsu" ucap Kakashi.

Sebuah naga api tiba-tiba muncul di atas Kakashi dan siap menerkam Zabuza. Sedangkan Zabuza, sepertinya dia tidak tinggal diam, Zabuza segera menancapkan pedang kubikiribōchō nya ke tanah dan langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu" ucap Zabuza.

Sebuah naga air muncul dari dalam danau dan langsung menghalau naga api Kakashi yang menuju kearah Zabuza.

…BLUUSSFFHH…

Lagi-lagi kabut terjadi akibat dua jutsu tingkat tinggi yang bertabrakan itu.

"Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola api muncul dan langsung mengarah ke arah Zabuza. Sedangkan Zabuza langsung menghindar dari bola api yang cukup besar itu.

"sial, dia berhasil lolos" ucap Naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto ? cepat pergi dari sini, dia bukan tandinganmu" ucap Kakashi.

"aku akan tetap di sini sensei, aku akan membantumu" jawab Naruto.

"sudahlah jangan membantah Naruto" ucap Kakashi.

"tidak, aku akan membantumu disini" jawab Naruto.

"baiklah, tapi kau harus berhati-hati dengannya" ucap Kakashi.

"hai, sharingan" jawab Naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingan tiga tomoenya.

"apa kalian sudah selesai berdebatnya ? kalau sudah selesai rasakanlah ini…" ucap Zabuza sambil membuat hendseal.

"Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu" lanjutnya.

Seketika itu juga Zabuza menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya dalam intesitas besar yang langsung mengarah ke arah Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Doton : Doryuheki" ucap Kakashi.

Seketika tanah di depan Kakashi langsung berdiri tegak menghalau air yang menuju dirinya dan Naruto.

"Mizu Bhunsin no Jutsu" ucap Zabuza membuat klon dirinya dari air danau yang di pijaknya.

"hahaha kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku dengan bantuan anak-anak kecil itu Kakashi ? apa kau selemah itu sampai kau mengajak anak kecil itu melawanku hah ?" tanya Zabuza.

"kau belum mengetahui kemampuan anak-anak ini Zabuza" jawab Kakashi.

"hahaha selama ini belum ada yang bisa membunuhku Kakashi, apalagi anak-anak kecil ini" ucap Zabuza.

"catat kau orang aneh, akulah orang pertama yang akan membunuhmu" ucap Naruto dengan mengepalkan tangannya kedepan.

Setelah itu klon Zabuza langsung berpencar menuju arah Naruto dan Kakashi.

.

.

_#with Kakashi._

…Trank…

Kakashi menahan pedang kubikiribōchō Zabuza sekuat tenaga dengan kunainya.

…Trank…Trank…Trank…Trank…

Suara benda tajam yang saling berbenturan antara pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza. Pertarungan tersebut hampir tak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa karena gerakan cepat mereka berdua.

Pertarungan mereka masih berlanjut, tak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pertarungan.

…Trank…

Kakashi dan Zabuza terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Dan setelah itu mereka berdua langsung merapal segel tangan dengan cepat.

"Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Dan muncullah dua naga air besar dari danau dan langsung bertabrakan.

…DUUAARR…

Dua naga air tadi saling bertabrakan dan menciptakan gelombang di area danau itu.

"tidak salah kalau kau di sebut Kakashi si ninja peniru" ucap Zabuza.

Zabuza kembali berlari kearah Kakshi dan langsung menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah Kakashi.

…Trank…

Kakashi kembali menahan pedang Zabuza dengan sekuat tenaga.

"apa kau masih sanggup Kakashi ?" tanya Zabuza dengan nada mengejek.

Zabuza menodongkan pedangnya di leher Kakashi yang sudah terjatuh karena tak kuat menahan serangan Zabuza tadi.

"hnn kau terlalu percaya diri Zabuza" jawab Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi sudah berada di belakang Zabuza dengan kunai yang sudah menempel di leher Zabuza. Sedangkan tubuh Kakashi yang di tondong pedang tadi berubah menjadi air.

"apakah ini sudah berakhir" ucap Zabuza.

"kau tak mengerti ?" tanya Kakashi.

"kau tak bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan tubuh palsumu itu" jawab Zabuza.

"ah bisa kupastikan itu sebentar lagi" ucap Kakashi.

"tapi kau bagus juga, kau meniru mizu bhunsin ku saat anak tadi berkata _'catat kau orang aneh, akulah orang pertama yang akan membunuhmu'_. Kau meniru mizu bhunsinku saat perhatianku tertuju kearah anak tadi dan dirimu yang asli bersembunyi di dalam air mengamati gerakanku. Namun….." perkataan Zabuza terhenti.

Tiba-tiba Zabuza sudah berada di belakang Kakashi dan menodongnya dengan kunai. Sedangkan tubuh Zabuza yang ditodong Kakashi tadi berubah menjadi air.

_"_aku tak mudah untuk di kalahkan" lanjut Zabuza.

Zabuza langsung menendang tubuh Kakashi sekuat tenaga yang menyebabkan Kakashi terlempar jauh dan tercebur ke dalam danau.

Kakashi mencoba bangkit untuk keluar dari danau tersebut.

'k-kenapa air ini terasa berat' batin Kakashi.

Zabuza kembali berada di belakang Kakashi dan langsung merapal segel tangan dengan cepat.

"Suiton : Suirou no Jutsu" ucap Zabuza.

Tiba-tiba terbentuk sebuah bola dari air dengan Kakashi berada di dalam bola air tersebut.

"kau terjebak, ini adalah penjara khusus. Kau tak akan bisa lolos, kau benar-benar menyusahkan saat bergerak. Dan sekarang aku akan membereskanmu, tapi pertama-tama aku akan menyingkirkan mereka. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" ucap Zabuza.

Zabuza membuat satu bhunsin dari air. Dan kemudian mizu bhunsin tersebut menggantikan Zabuza untuk mengurung Kakashi.

'aku tak menyangka di begitu kuat' batin Kakashi.

.

.

.

_#with Naruto._

…Buaghh…

Suara yang di timbulkan pedang Zabuza ketika mengenai tanah kosong.

"kau pikir kau bisa lolos dengan mudah hah ? rasakanlah ini bocah" ucap Zabuza menyabetkan pedangnya secara horizontal.

…JRAASH, BRAAK…

Sabetan pedang Zabuza hanya mengenai batang pohon, dan sekita itu pohon tersebut langsung tumbang.

"Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu" ucap Naruto.

Keluarlah puluhan peluru api kecil dari mulut Naruto yang di tembakan ke arah Zabuza.

"Suiton : Suijinheki" ucap Zabuza.

Zabuza menyemburkan air dari mulutnya dan langsung membentuk sebuah dinding air di depannya, jutsu Naruto langsung tertahan oleh dinding air milik Zabuza.

"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu" ucap Naruto.

Naruto segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan langsung menyemburkan bola api yang besar kearah Zabuza.

…DUUAARR…

Ledakan terjadi ketika jutsu Naruto hanya mengenai tanah kosong saja. Sedangkan Zabuza, di berhasil menghindar dari serangan Naruto.

Naruto kembali merapal handseal dengan cepat dan…

"Fuuton : Repusho" ucap Naruto.

Naruto marik nafas dalam-dalam dan langsung menyemburkan angin berskala besar dari mulutnya yang langsung mengarah kearah Zabuza.

Angin yang sangat dahsyat mengoyak tubuh Zabuza dan kemudian tubuhnya berubah menjadi air.

.

.

.

_#with Neji dan Shikamaru._

"apa yang terjadi di sana Neji ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kakashi-sensei terjebak dalam bola air Zabuza. Sepertinya dia menyalurkan chakranya, sehingga bola air itu tak bisa di tembus Kakashi-sensei, kecuali…" ucap Neji yang terhenti.

"kecuali apa Neji ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"kita mengalahkan Zabuza yang menyalurkan chakranya ke bola air itu" jawab Neji.

"bagaimana dengan Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"dia berhasil mengalahkan mizu bhunsin Zabuza, dan di sedang ke sini" jawab Neji.

…Tap…

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di depan Neji, Shikamaru, dan Tazuna.

"Neji, Shikamaru aku pinjam telinga kalian sebentar. Aku mempunyai rencana" ucap Naruto.

'mereka kelihatan tak meyakinkan saat pertama kali bertemu' batin Tazuna.

"mari kita mulai" ucap Naruto.

"kalian kelihatan sangat percaya diri, tapi kalian tak akan punya peluang untuk menang melawanku" ucap Zabuza yang masih mengurung Kakashi.

Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru segera membuat bhunsin secara bersamaan.

…Poff…Poff…Poff…

Terjadi kepulan asap yang sangat tebal, dan ketika kepulan asap itu menghilang muncullah tiga klon Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru.

"apa cuma itu saja yang kalian bisa ?" tanya Zabuza dengan nada mengejek.

"lihat saja nanti orang aneh" teriak Neji.

"paman ?" ucap Naruto.

"jangan khawatir, aku yang menyebabkan ini dari awal. Aku tak akan bilang aku mau selamat apapun yang terjadi, maaf semuanya. Bertarunglah sesuka kalian" ucap Tazuna.

Naruto, Neji, dan langsung berlari kearah Zabuza. Sedangkan Zabuza juga ikut berlari ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Katon : Karyu Endan" ucap Naruto.

Naruto menyemburkan peluru api kecil ke arah Zabuza.

"Suiton : Suijinheki" ucap Zabuza.

Zabuza menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya dan langsung membuat dinding air yang melindunginya dari serangan Naruto.

…Buagh…

Tiba-tiba Neji sudah di belakang Zabuza dan menedang kepalanya sampai Zabuza terlempar cukup jauh.

Neji segera merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan…

"Fuuton : Shintaigyoku" ucap Neji _(AN : di sini Neji saya buat punya elemen angin)._

Neji menyemburkan misil angin dari dalam mulutnya yang mengarah ke Zabuza.

…DUUAARR…

Misil angin mengenai tubuh Zabuza dan langsung terlempar jauh hinggah menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

"rasakan itu orang aneh" ucap Neji.

Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Zabuza tadi berubah menjadi air.

"a-apa mizu bhunsin, terus di mana yang asli" ucap Neji.

Tiba-tiba Zabuza sudah berada di belakang Neji dan langsung menendang punggung Neji.

"rasakan itu bocah" ucap Zabuza.

Neji yang terkena serangan dari Zabuza langsung terlempar jauh dengan kepala dulu yang mendarat di tanah.

…Pooff…

Bhunsin Neji berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan menghilang.

"Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu" ucap Naruto.

Muncul seekor naga air yang terbuat dari udara hampa dan sedang meliuk-liuk diatas kepala Zabuza.

'a-apa itu ? bagaimana bisa bocah itu membuat naga air dari udara hampa ?' batin Zabuza yang sedang terkaget.

Zabuza yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung merapal segel dengan cepat.

"Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu" ucap Zabuza.

…DUUAARR…

Ledakan terjadi akibat dua naga air yang bertabrakan dan menyebabkan hujan dadakan dari naga air tadi.

"Katon : Dai Endan" ucap Naruto.

Naruto menyemburkan peluru api besar dari mulutnya yang mengarah ke Zabuza.

…BLARR…

Ledakan terjadi karena jutsu Naruto cuma mengenai tanah kosong saja, sedangkan Zabuza menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto.

…BUAGH…

Naruto terkena tendangan di punggungnya dan langsung telempar jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

Naruto yang masih terseret karena tendangan Zabuza tadi langsung mengeluarkan fuma shuriken dari dalam tasnya dan melemparnya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, tangkap" ucap Naruto sambil meleparkan fuma shuriken.

"dapat, baiklah ayo lakukan rencana kita. Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" ucap Shikamaru.

Setelah itu Shikamaru langsung melemparkan fuma shurikennya ke arah Zabuza yang asli.

"shuriken tak akan mengalahkanku" ucap Zabuza.

Fuma huriken itu terus melaju menuju Zabuza tetapi fuma shuriken tersebut tidak mengenai Zabuza asli namun terus mengarah ke mizu bhunsin Zabuza yang menahan Kakashi.

"jadi begitu ya, kau mengicar mizu bhunsinku. Tapi ini semua terlalu mudah" ucap mizu bhunsin Zabuza sambil menangkap fuma shuriken tadi.

Namun tiba-tiba muncul satu fuma shuriken lagi yang menyerang mizu bhunsin Zabuza.

"hnn shuriken lain di dalam bayangan shuriken. Ini pasti Kage Shuriken no Jutsu…" ucap Zabuza.

Fuma shuriken kedua itu hampir mengenai tubuh Zabuza, namun Zabuza berhasil mengelaknya dengan melompati fuma shuriken tersebut.

"tapi ini masih terlalu mudah untukku" lanjut Zabuza.

…Poof…

Namun tiba-tiba fuma shuriken tadi berubah menjadi Naruto dengan fuma shuriken lagi di tangannya. Dan kemudian Naruto langsung meleparkan fuma shurikennya ke mizu bhunsin Zabuza.

"a-apa ?" ucap mizu bhunsin Zabuza yang terkaget.

…JRASH…

Fuma shuriken mengenai perutnya dan langsung berubah menjadi air, dan Kakashi pun terbebas dari panjara bola air tadi. Sedangkan fuma shuriken yang mengenai perut mizu bhunsin Zabuza masih terus melaju hingga menuju Zabuza asli.

"jadi begitu ya, sekarang fuma shuriken itu mengincar diriku" ucap Zabuza.

Tiba-tiba fuma shuriken itu berubah menjadi tiga fuma shuriken yang menuju Zabuza.

"trik yang sama tidak akan berlaku lagi untuk diriku" ucap Zabuza.

…Trank…Trank…Trank…

Zabuza menangkis ketiga fuma shuriken yang menuju dirinya dengan pedangnya.

…Blarr…

Tiba-tiba fuma shuriken tadi meledak setelah di tangkis oleh Zabuza. Sedangkan Zabuza langsung terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang hingga akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon.

'sial ternyata mereka memberi kertas peledak di sisi shuriken itu' umpat Zabuza.

Tiba-tiba Neji sudah berada di depan Zabuza dan seakan-akan muncul lingkaran _Yi-Yang _di antara Neji dan Zabuza.

"kau sudah berada di wilayahku dan kau tak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi. Hakke Rokujūyon Sho _(64 pukulan suci)_" ucap Neji.

Belum selesai dari keterkejutannya, sekarang Zabuza sudah kembali terkena jutsu dari Neji.

"dua pukulan... empat pukulan….. delapan pukulan…. enam belas pukulan….. tiga puluh dua pukulan… enam puluh empat pukulan" ucap Neji menyudahi pukulannya.

"gruk… gruk… gruk…" suara Zabuza yang terbatuk-batuk.

"kau tidak akan bisa bergerak, aku sudah menutup 64 aliran chakramu" ucap Neji.

"ba-bagaimana bisa ? bagaimana bisa kalian mengalahkanku" ucap Zabuza.

"kau memang bodoh" ucap Neji.

…Prook…Prook…Prook…

Suara tepukan tangan dari belakang Neji.

"kau lihat sendiri kan Zabuza tanpa bantuanku mereka bertiga bisa membuatmu kuwalahan" ucap Kakashi dari belakang Neji.

"baiklah sekarang waktunya penghukuman. Naruto lakukanlah" ucap Shikamaru memberi perintah.

Naruto segera merapal segel dengan cepat. "Suiton : Suishōha" ucap Naruto.

muncullah pusaran air yang cukup besar di dekat Zabuza dan tiba-tiba pusaran air itu meledak dari atas dan membuat gelombang seperti tsunami yang besar.

…Byuurr…

Zabuza terbawa arus gelombang itu sampai masuk kedalam hutan, dan akhirnya dia berhenti setelah menabrak pohon besar.

Terlihatlah pohon-pohon yang ikut tumbang karena tsunami dadakan dari Naruto.

Kakashi segera menghampiri Zabuza yang sudah tak berdaya untuk memerikasanya. Sedangkan dari jauh nampak seseorang sedang memantau Kakashi dan Zabuza, yaitu Haku.

…Jleb…Jleb…

Tiba-tiba dua jarum menancap di leher Zabuza yang dilemparkan Haku. Kakashi yang melihat itu pun terkejut dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Zabuza.

"sepertinya di sudah mati" ucap Kakashi.

"terima kasih sudah membunuh dia, aku adalah ninja pemburu dan aku akan membawa mayatnya" ucap Haku.

"baiklah" ucap Kakashi.

Haku pun pergi dengan membawa mayat Zabuza di punggungnya.

"bagaimana Kakashi-sensei ?" tanya Naruto.

"dia sudah dibawa orang tadi, sepertinya Zabuza sudah tewas" ucap Kakashi.

"syukurlah" ucap Tazuna mengelus dada.

"kalian hebat, kalian bisa bekerja sebagai tim dengan sangat bagus." ucap Kakashi.

"bagaimana rencana kami sensei ? bagus kan" ucap Neji.

"ya rencana kalian cukup bagus. Aku tau kalian tadi sebenarnya membuat enam bhunsin bukan tiga bhunsin. Kalian membuat tiga bhunsin dengan sistem chakra yang biasa, dan kemudian kalian membuat tiga bhunsin dengan sistem chakra yang sangat bagus jadi ketika terkena pukulan tidak akan cepat menghilang. Dan ketiga bhunsin itu menggantikan diri kalian yang asli yang berhenge menjadi fuma shuriken. Jadi seakan-akan kalian cuma mengeluarkan tiga bhunsin saja" ucap Kakashi panjang lebar.

"hehe jadi sensei tau ya" ucap Neji.

"aku baru menyadarinya sekarang sih" ucap Kakashi.

"baiklah, ayo lanjutkan perjalanan semuanya" ucap Naruto.

"ayo" jawab mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.**TBC.**

.

.

.

.

Vote Pair :

Hinata : 12

Karin : 13

Sara : 8

Haku : 5

Tayuya : 3

Temari : 11

Shizuka : 9

Jadi untuk pair adalah _Naruto x Karin._

_._

_._

_._

_._mohon untuk RIVIEW nya. Karena lebih banyak riview akan membuat saya semakin semangat untuk membuat chapter-chapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Author :** tidakadanamanya00

**.**

**Rated :** T

**.**

**Pair :** Naruto x Karin

**.**

**Genre :** Adventure / Fantasy

**.**

**Warning :** gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OC, OOC, AU, DLL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo minna, ane kembali lagi nih dengan author _Tidakadanamanya00. (Nama yang aneh)._

Maaf baru bisa publish, sebenernya sih ane udah mau publish dari bulan lalu, eh tapi saat mau pulang dan publish nih cerita, ane ketemu ama nenek-nenek yang lagi kesusahan. Karena author adalah anak yang baik, jadi ane bantu deh, dan saat sudah selesai membantunya, ane malah ketemu kucing hitam. Karena tak mau sial akhirnya ane putar jalan, eh malah tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan. Hehehe.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6.**

.

.

.

Matahari pagi mulai menyinari seluruh permukaan bumi, sinar yang kembali membawa kehangatan bagi mereka yang menerimanya. Terlihat beberapa orang mulai melakukan aktivitasnya sehari-hari.

_#__**Naruto Pov.**_

'Ughh'. Aku mulai merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhku, mungkin ini akibat pertarungan dengan Zabuza kemaren. Dengan susah payah aku mencoba bangkit dari tidurku dan mulai duduk di pinggiran dari tempat tidur. Kulihat cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk mengisi ruangan ini, perlahan aku mulai berdiri dan mencoba menuju kearah jendela itu.

'Wow' itulah kata yang keluar dari mulutku ketika aku melihat keluar jendela. Sebuah pemandangan yang menajubkan bagiku. Kulihat laut yang indah, dengan warna biru jernih, burung-burung camar mulai berterbangan diatasnya untuk mencari makanannya, sungguh ini pemandangan yang indah.

'Kriuuuk…Kriuuuk'. Ah… kurasa perutku ini sudah lapar, saat itu juga aku langsung pergi dari kamar ini menuju dapur. Aku mulai membuka pintu kamar ini, dan terciumlah aroma sedap dari arah dapur. 'hmm bau apa ini ? baunya harum sekali'.

_**#Normal Pov.**_

"Hmm itu bau kentutku Naruto" ucap seseorang di atas tempat tidur.

"Bukan baka, ini bau masakan. Apa kau tidak menciumnya ?" ucap Naruto.

"Hmm iya ini sebuah aroma masakan, dan aroma ini sungguh membuatku jadi kelaparan" ucap Neji dengan hidung yang mengendus-ngendus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tau saja siapa yang memasak masakan ini Neji".

"Aku setuju denganmu, ayo"

"Eh…eh tunggu dulu, apa kau bilang tadi kau kentut ? Dan jadi yang semalam kentut itu kau Neji ?" ucap Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Iya, emang ada masalah ?" sosok Hyuuga itu malah berbalik tanya kepada Naruto.

"Itu masalah besar bagiku baka, dari semalam kau kentut terus, itu membuatku tak bisa tidur tau." ucap Naruto dan terlihat sebuah cetakan perempatan menempel di dahi Naruto.

"Hehehe, maaf Naruto habis dari semalam perutku terasa sakit".

"Emang kau habis makan apa semalam ? Bangkai, huuh ?"

"Sepertinya, hahaha"

"Huh dasar, ya sudah ayo keluar, mungkin Kakashi-sensei, Shika dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita".

"Hmm…" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Neji.

Ya… sebuah masalah kecil akan menjadi besar jika berurusan dengan Naruto dan Neji, tak peduli mana yang salah dan mana yang benar mereka berdua akan terus beradu argumen tentang siapa yang paling benar. Entah apa yang membuat mereka berdua sangat suka dengan keributan, semua itu seperti hoby tersendiri bagi mereka.

Sosok Naruto mulai keluar dari dalam kamar bersama Neji, terlihat di ruang makan orang-orang sudah menunggu mereka untuk melakukan sarapan pagi.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah yang di ikuti Neji dari belakang.

Tap…Tap…Tap… suara langkah kaki Naruto dan Neji yang perlahan menuruni anak tangga. Naruto mengedarkan matanya ke segala penjuru dan melihat beberapa orang sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing menunggu masakan dari Tsunami.

Tsunami sendiri adalah anak dari Tazuna, dan saat ini dia sedang membuat sarapan pagi untuk tamu-tamu ayahnya ini. Dan Inari adalah cucu dari Tazuna, anak dari Tsunami.

"Selamat pagi minna" ucap Naruto dan Neji menyapa semua orang di tempat itu.

"Selamat pagi Naruto, Neji" terdengar satu per satu orang-orang disana membalas sapaan Naruto dan Neji.

"Wah, sepertinya tidur kalian nyeyak sekali yah haha" Tazuna meletakkan buku yang di bacanya di atas meja, dan mulai tertawa kecil.

"Hehe, sepertinya begitu Tazuna-san" Naruto menjawab ucapan dari Tazuna.

"Ano… Tazuna-san, dimana kamar mandinya ya ?" Naruto bertanya seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, dan tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

"Ah… itu, disana" Tazuna menjawabnya dengan tulunjuk yang menunjuk sebuah tempat yang di tanyakan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Tazuna-san" ucap Naruto seraya pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ingin di tujunya, dibelakangnya berdiri Neji yang mengikutinya di belakang dengan wajah datarnya.

"Heh Shikamaru kenapa wajah Neji tiba-tiba bisa ceria, dan tiba-tiba bisa datar begitu saja ?" tanya Kakashi.

Shikamaru menaruh tangannya di atas meja, mukanya datarnya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap langit-langit rumah sekarang mulai manatap meja di depannya, dan mengehembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Dulu dia tak seperti sekarang ini sensei. Dulu dia adalah orang yang arogan, orang yang sombong dan selalu membanggakan kehebatannya atas nama takdir… dia bukan orang yang konyol dan menyenangkan seperti saat ini. Wajahnya selalu datar seperti tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan sedikitpun, tapi…" Shikamaru memberi jeda pada ucapannya itu yang membuat Kakashi dan Tazuna penasaran. Mata Kakashi menyipit mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Tapi apa Shikamaru ?" tanya Kakashi yang penasaran akan penuturan dari Shikamaru.

Mata Shikamaru beralih ke mata Kakashi. "Semua berubah ketika Neji bertemu dengan Naruto" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Hahaha" suara gelak tawa terdengar di arah kamar mandi, ya suara itu berasal dari Naruto dan Neji.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi, melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat makan dengan muka yang lebih segar setelah membasuhnya dengan air.

"Kapan-kapan akan aku ceritakan lagi sensei. Tak enak kan jika membicarakan seseorang di depan orangnya" ucap Shikamaru seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm…" hanya sebuah kata singkat itu yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi, 'ternyata murid-muridku sangat menarik' lanjut Kakashi dalam pikirnya.

"Makanan siap" ucap Tsunami menaruh makanan di atas meja.

"Ayo semua, kita makan dulu" ucap Tazuna.

.

.

.

**#**_**Skip_Time.**_

"Katon : Dai Endan" peluru api keluar dalam intesitas yang besar dari mulut Naruto, peluru api itu mengarah kearah Shikamaru dengan cepat.

Shikamaru merapal segel tangan dengan cepat, dan kemudian menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah "Doton : Doryuheki".

Seketika tanah di depan Shikamaru meninggi, berdiri tegak menjadi benteng melindunginya dari serangan Naruto.

DUUUAARR

Ledakan terjadi, mata Naruto melebar mencari sosok yang di carinya, tangannya mengambil kunai dari kantong ninjanya.

"Futon : Shinku Renpa". Mata Naruto kembali melebar saat mendengar suara dari seseorang, dia langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut, tapi saat Naruto menoleh kebelakang dia di buat terkejut dengan puluhan pedang angin yang sudah siap menyambutnya.

CRAASH

Tubuhnya terkoyak habis oleh puluhan pedang angin itu, tapi kemudian 'POOF' tubuhnya berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

"Sial, cuma kawarimi" Neji, mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari namun tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

'Byakugan' Neji mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya, melihat sekelilingnya dengan teliti, mencari orang yang sedang di carinya.

"Mencariku teman ?" mata Neji melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara dibelakangnya.

Shikamaru langsung berlari kearah Neji dan langsung menendang kepalanya. Namun dengan instingnya Neji menundukkan kepalanya, berbalik dan menendang kaki Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang terkena tendangan di kakinya langsung terjatuh dengan badan yang mencapai tanah terlebih dahulu. Neji mengambil kunai di kantong ninjanya dan langsung meleparkan ke kepala Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru mencoba menutup matanya, tak ingin merasakan sakit yang akan datang kepadanya, namun dibalik itu terlihat sebuah seringgaian di sudut bibirnya 'Kena kau'.

Poof!

Tubuh Shikamaru berubah menjadi batang kayu. 'Sial lagi-lagi kawarimi' pikir Neji.

"Doton : Shinju Zanshu" tiba-tiba tubuh Neji tertarik kedalam tanah yang hanya menyisahkan kepalanya saja.

"Apa kau menyerah Neji ?" sebuah kata keluar dari mulut Shikamaru, tangannya bergerak mengambil kunai di kantong ninjanya, mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menutup matanya, mengangkat satu tangan yang memegang kunai.

Hembusan angin menyertai pertarungan kedua sahabat ini, Shikamaru membuka matanya, "Mati kau Neji" teriak Shikamaru

Neji hanya menutup matanya menerima kunai yang siap menembus kepalanya.

TRANK!

'Apa ? Siapa ?' pikir Shikamaru. 'Arrrgghhh… sial aku lupa kalau masih ada Naruto' lanjut Shikamaru.

Di atas dahan pohon terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri tegak disana, hembusan angin nampak mengiringi kedatangan Naruto. Dia merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu"

Naruto mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya yang langsung mengarah ke Shikamaru. Mata Shikamaru melebar, pertanda bahwa dirinya sedang terkejut dengan apa yang sedang mengarah pada dirinya, keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya dan menurun melewati wajahnya yang datar.

Seringgaian muncul di sudut bibir Naruto, berfikir kalau jutsunya ini akan mengenai sahabatnya itu. 'Kena kau sekarang'

BLAARR!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di area Shikamaru berdiri tadi, kepulan asap muncul dari tempat itu. Perlahan tapi pasti kepulan asap itu mulai menipis dan hanya menyisahkan sebuah kawah sedang yang ada di situ.

TAP

Naruto turun dari atas dahan pohon, mencoba mengecek tempat yang dia ledakan dengan jutsunya, 'tak ada tanda Shikamaru disini, terus kemana dia ?' pikir Naruto.

"Kage Baindā no Jutsu" Naruto segera mencari sumber suara tersebut, dan ketika dia menoleh kebelakang tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan merambat dari belakang pohon. _**(AN : ini adalah jutsu imajinasi saya sendiri. Jadi kalau ada yang tidak suka mohon maaf).**_

"Kau pikir aku akan terkena jurusmu Naruto ? Tertipu dengan kage bhunshin. Hahaha" ucap Shikamaru yang muncul dari balik pohon.

'B-bagaimana bisa, aku yakin kalau tadi Shikamaru yang asli'

Tangan Shikamaru mulai bergerak mengambil kunai dari kantong ninjanya, namun anehnya tangan Naruto tidak ikut bergerak.

"Kau lihat Naruto, ini adalah pengembangan dari jutsu _kagemane_, dan aku sudah menyempurnakan jutsuku ini. Bisa kau bedakan kan kalau biasanya aku memakai jutsu _kagemane_ dan menggerakkan anggota badanku, maka anggota badan musuh yang terkena jutsuku ini juga ikut bergerak…" Shikamaru menghentikan penjelasan jutsu andalannya yang sudah di sempurnakan kepada Naruto, "ya, a-aku tau itu" Naruto menjawab ucapan Shikamaru dengan terbata, keringat menetes dari sudut dahi Naruto. Namun semua itu bukan karena takut akan jutsu Shikamaru, namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dia akan kalah dalam latihan ini, dan hal buruk akan terjadi setelah ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong ninjanya, dan nampak seringgaian terlihat di sudut bibir Shikamaru.

"Apa kau sudah sadar kalau aku menggunakan jutsu ini…? aku sudah menggerakan tanganku untuk mengambil kunai dari kantong ninjaku, namun kau tidak mengikutinya…?" Seringgaian Shikamaru semakin lebar, tangannya kanannya mengacung ke udara dengan kunai yang terselip diantara jari-jarinya. Sedangkan Naruto, mulai meneguk air ludahnya.

'Hahaha… kena sekarang kau Naruto'

'Mati aku' umpat Naruto.

"Biasanya orang yang terkena jutsuku ini, akan mengikuti gerakanku. Namun aku sudah menyempurnakannya, walau belum 100% sempurna sih. Aku membuat orang yang terkena jutsu ini tidak bisa bergerak, walaupun aku bergerak kesana kemari, musuh yang terkena jutsuku ini tidak akan mengikuti gerakanku lagi. Jadi kalau aku meleparkan kunai ini, maka kau akan tetap di tempatmu Naruto…."

"Jadi kau mau menyerah, atau aku meleparkan kunai ini ke kepalamu huuh …?" ucap Shikamaru mengancam Naruto.

"B-baiklah a-aku menyerah" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang lesu.

"Yeay aku menang, aku menang" teriak Shikamaru dengan senangnya.

"Setelah misi ini selesai kau dan Neji harus mentraktirku makan Naruto hahaha" terdengar sebuah tawa menggelegar sampai ke plosok-plosok hutan.

"Ya lah ya lah." Terlihat wajah Naruto yang sudah muram dengan dompet katak di tangannya. Membuka isi dompetnya dan melihat isinya. 'Hiks hiks apa tak rela harus menghamburkan uangku yang sudah lama aku tabung untuk mentraktirnya' pikir Naruto dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dari kedua matanya, menangis ala anime.

"Ck dasar pelit. Tunggu, tadi Neji curang dengan memakai doujutsu Klannya" ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah datarnya, meskipun masih ada sisa-sisa senyum di sudut bibirnya.

"a-apa ? jadi kalau begitu…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan terlihat sebuah senyuman di bibir Naruto walaupun sedikit.

"Ya, artinya yang akan mentraktir kita adalah Neji hahaha" Senyum nista kembali terukir di wajah Shikamaru, seakan-akan di telah mendapatkan semuanya.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah memeluk dompet katak kesayangannya. 'Untung-untung Neji itu baka, jadi dia lupa kalau tak boleh memakai kekuatan mata hahaha. Dan kau tak jadi kehilangan isi perutmu katak hihihi' pikir nista Naruto.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong di mana Neji" ucap Naruto.

"Aku disini baka. Dan apa kalian sudah selesai dramanya…? kalau sudah cepat keluarkan aku dari sini" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Naruto. Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung melihat sumber suara itu, dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa yang ia lihat adalah sosok Neji yang masih terkubur di dalam tanah yang hanya menyisahkan kepalanya saja.

"Huahahaha, k-kau hahahaha" tawa Naruto pecah dan menggelegar ke seluruh hutan. Burung-burung pun ikut terbang menjauhi sarangnya akibat tawa Naruto itu.

"Jancok, bangsat, kampret, bajigur, kenapa kau tertawa, cepat keluarin aku dari sini woy" teriak Neji dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena malu terjebak masuk kedalam tanah.

"Ck mendokusai"

_**#Naruto Pov.**_

Kurebahkan diriku di rerumputan ini, dengan gerakan kecil aku mencoba untuk mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuk tubuhku ini. Menutup mataku, merasakan halus dan kasarnya rerumputan ini di tanganku, ah… betapa menyenangkannya ini, mendapat posisi tidur yang nyaman di rerumputan ini.

Aku kembali membuka mataku dan melihat di samping kanan dan kiriku secara bergantian. Melihat kedua sahabatku yang mengikutiku membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan ini.

Inilah hal yang paling aku dan kedua sahabatku sukai, berbaring di rerumputan, mendengarkan kicauan burung yang merdu saling bersahutan dan melihat awan-awan yang berbentuk di atas langit. Terkadang dengan melakukan ini kami bisa lupa akan masalah yang terjadi di kehidupan kami,

"Hey Naruto, apa kau serius dengan omonganmu saat itu ?" kudengar sebuah pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sahabatku Neji kepadaku. Aku menoleh kearahnya beberapa saat, melihat ekspresi wajah datarnya yang masih menatap langit biru diatas. Dan setelah itu aku kembali menatap langit biru itu, menghirup udara segar dan menyiapkan beberapa untaian kata yang akan kulontarkan kepadanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Tentu aku serius Neji, aku akan mendamaikan dunia ini meskipun nyawaku taruhannya. Mungkin bagi Shika, kau dan yang orang-orang lain berpikiran kalau aku ini bodoh untuk mengucapkan kata damai di dunia yang selalu terjadi peperangan ini. Namun aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengucapkan kata damai tanpa membuktikannya. Maka dari itu aku akan membuktikan kepada semua orang di dunia ini bahwa kedamaian itu benar-benar ada. Dan satu lagi aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku" ucapku menjawab pertanyaan dari Neji.

"Kau bodoh Naruto, kau tak mungkin bisa membawa kedamaian itu di dunia ini…" aku mendengar Shikamaru mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata yang langsung masuk ketelingaku, namun sepertinya dia menghentikan ucapannya kepadaku.

Aku tetap menatap awan-awan di atas langit itu, memproses ucapan yang dimaksud Shikamaru itu kepadaku.

"Meskipun itu mustahil, aku akan terus mencari kedamaian itu Shika, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk…".

"Tidak" ucapanku terhenti ketika Shikamaru memotong ucapan yang aku lontarkan.

"Kau tak mungkin bisa membawa kedamaian itu di dunia ini sendiri Naruto. Maka dari itu aku dan Neji akan membantumu untuk memperoleh kedamaian itu" mataku melebar, sebuah ucapan dari Shikamaru itu membuatku terkejut. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, Shikamaru menatapku dan terlihat di sudut bibirnya dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepadaku. Aku menoleh kearah Neji, dan Neji pun juga menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepadaku.

Aku kembali menatap langit di atas, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Mataku dengan perlahan mulai tertutup mengikuti perasaanku. "Arigato" sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku, dan aku mulai terhisap kedalam alam mimpi.

_**#Naruto Pov End.**_

Tak terasa detik telah berlalu dan menjadi menit, dan menit berubah menjadi jam.

Sore telah tiba, cahaya metahari mulai menghilang yang menampakan sunset yang indah.

"Hoy Naruto bangun, ayo kita kembali ke rumah Tazuna-san" ucap Neji seraya menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan dan dengan perlahan Naruto mengucek matanya dan membuka matanya secara keseluruhan yang menampakan sebuah mata blue shapire yang indah itu.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini" bibir Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kata dan kemudian kembali menutup matanya.

"Baiklah ayo kembali Neji" ucap Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

_**#Skip_Time.**_

Esok harinya. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Para burung berkicau menyambut hari yang cerah ini.

Di dalam hutan, terlihat sosok perempuan cantik berambut merah, kulitnya putih dan memakai kacamata.

Terlihat tangan perempuan itu sedang mengoyang-goyangkan pemuda di depannya. Merasa tak ada reaksi dari pemuda di depannya perempuan itu mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan kemudian mencoba menarik hidung pemuda itu.

"Huwwaa" sebuah teriakan yang langsung membuat perempuan itu terkejut dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Naruto membuka matanya secara penuh yang menampakan bola mata blue shapirenya itu. "Hey apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau mau membunuhku sampai tak bisa bernafas hah ?" sebuah ucapan dengan nada yang keras keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sedangkan perempuan di depan hanya terpaku tak bergerak setelah mendengar ucapan atau bisa di bilang teriakan itu.

Matanya melebar, dan tak terasa bulir-bulir bening mulai muncul dari sudut mata perempuan itu. "Ma-maaf, t-tadi aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu karena kau tertidur disini" sebuah jawaban yang pelan keluar dari mulut perempuan itu, bulir-bulir bening terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"A-apa ja-jadi k-kau. Ah sudahlah… maafkan aku nona, aku sudah berprasangka buruk tentangmu, jadi tolonglah maafkan aku" Naruto bangun dan langsung membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan perempuan itu.

"S-sudah tak apa, emm…"

"Naruto… namaku Uzumaki Naruto"

"Emm… yah, sudah tak apa Naruto-san. Lagi pula tadi cuma salah paham kan. Dan perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Karin" terlihat Karin mulai menghapus air matanya yang keluar tadi, dan mulai mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Arigato Karin-san, dan maaf sudah berkata kasar tadi." ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tak apa Naruto-san" Karin menjawab dengan senyum yang masih menempel diwajahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau seorang Uzumaki, Naruto-san?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Karin yang langsung mengarah ke intinya.

"Iya, benar Karin-san"

"Tapi mengapa warna rambutmu kuning, bukan merah sepertiku ?"

"Emm… itu, jadi rambutku ini adalah gen dari ayahku yang mempunyai rambut kuning Karin-san" ucap Naruto.

"Oh, dan kemana orang tuamu Naruto-san ? kenapa kau bisa sendirian di sini ?"

"kau juga, kenapa ada di sini, kemana kedua orang tuamu ?"

"Hey, kan aku yang bertanya dulu Naruto-kun, seharusnya kau dulu yang menjawabnya" Karin merona, ketika tanpa ia sadari ia telah menambahkan _suffix-kun_ di nama Naruto.

'Apa yang kau katakan Karin, kau baru saja memanggilnya Naruto-_kun.__…__' _teriakInner Karin yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata yang membara. 'Tapi entah mengapa saat aku berada disisinya, hatiku merasa hangat dan sangat tenang' batin Karin.

"Ah… baiklah Karin-chan aku akan menjawab dulu. Jadi kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku baru lahir, dan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, karena aku sedang berlatih dan ketiduran di sini hehe" Naruto menjelaskan kepada Karin dan diakhiri cengiran khasnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku tak tau…"

"Sudahlah Karin-chan tak apa kok, kan kamu juga gak tau" ucap Naruto yang sudah memotong ucapan Karin.

"Sekarang giliranmu Karin-chan"

"Ah iya. Jadi kedua orang tuaku juga sudah tidak ada Naruto-kun, aku di sini hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja Naruto-kun"

"Maaf Karin-chan aku sudah membuatmu sedih" ucap Naruto yang merasa bersalah akibat pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun"

"Ah… sudah siang sebaiknya aku kembali. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Karin-cha"

"Tunggu… a-apa kita bisa bertemu lagi ?" Sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut Karin dengan tatapan yang sendu. Baru saja ia menemukan kehangatan di hatinya serasa bertemu keluarganya tapi kehangatan itu harus pergi lagi.

"Tentu saja Karin-chan, kita pasti bertemu lagi. Jaa ne Karin-chan" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya dan tangan yang melambai.

'Semoga saja kita bisa bertemu lagi Naruto-kun'

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

.

.

_**Balasan Riview :**_

_Guest (1) : _**lanjtkan.**oke.

_Ndah D. Amay : _**Nejinya kenapa jadi OOC y,,,:/**

**kapan ketemuannya sama Karin?**

**Lanjut and update kilat,,,;) **hehe emang saya buat begitu, senpai. Dan untuk Karin akan terjawab di Chapter ini.

_Guest (2) : _**Hinata.**maaf gak bisa senpai.

_Guest (3) : _**Pairing'a Hinata aja thor. **maaf gak bisa senpai.

_Guest (4) : _**Saya sangat kecewa sekaligus tdk mngerti**

**dngn fanfic ini ?**anda kecewa ? Kenapa ?

**Naruto dapat membuat sang sandaime hokage terdesak ? **Sandaime terdesak oleh Naruto, karena Sandaime gak ngeluarin semua kekuatannya. Apa jadinya jika Sandaime melawan Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh ? Udah jelas Naruto akan kalah dalam sekejap senpai.

**naruto mempunyai ke 4 elemen dasar dan dia dpat menguasainya dngn baik bhkan dia dpat menggunkan kake genkai MUKOTON ? **Di sini saya belum kasih penjelasan tentang bagaimana Naruto bisa menguasai ke 4 elemen dan mokuton dengan baik.

Akan saya kasih tau 1 faktor kenapa Naruto bisa menguasainya dengan baik. Naruto bisa menguasainya dengan baik karena Naruto di bimbing langsung oleh Sandaime.

**naruto yg dapat memunculkan air dari udara yg bhkan tdk ada satupun shinobi yg dpat melakukan jurus itu kecuali tobirama**. Apa senpai pernah nonton Naruto saat melawan juubi dengan Sasuke ? Di situ Naruto membuat rasenshuriken dan di gabungkan dengan jutsu amaterasu milik Sasuke. Dan Tobirama saja mengakui, jika menggabungkan jutsu rank-A seperti itu sangat sulit, karena harus menggabungkannya dengan rasio yang sama. Dan ia mengakui jika ia saja belum tentu bisa. Dan di sin Naruto bisa memiliki kontrol chakra yang bagus karena dari kecil sudah di rawat oleh Sandaime dan mengajari Naruto tentang ilmu ninja. Kalau di cannon, Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya, karena dari kecil Naruto tak pernah mendapat pelajaran tentang ilmu ninja sampai ia masuk akademi. Dan di akademi pun ia juga tak terlalu pintar dari murid lain. Ia pun juga sering membolos dengan Neji, Shika, Chouji, dan Kiba.

**dia dpat melihat gerakan lebih cepat 3 detik di bndingkan aslinya dan memprediksi gerakan lawan. Dan dia sdh kewalahan hnya melawan zabuza yg bahkan bisa di sangat kewalahan oleh naruto yg di aslinya, Yg tdk memiliki kemampuan lebih. **Apa senpai juga tidak melihat episode itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang membuat Zabuza kewalahan dan kalah ? Di situ kan yang membuat kewalahan Kakashi. Dan saat Kakashi tertangkap dalam jutsu Zabuza, baru Naruto membuat rencana dengan Sauke untuk membebaskan Kakashi. Dan kemudian Kakashi membuat sebuah jurus yang langsung mengalahkan Zabuza.

_Guest (5) : _**Nice. **Terima kasih senpai.

_Guest (6) : _**pair-nya Naruto Karin. **Iya senpai.

_Guest (7) : _**pairnya ino aja,,**

**kapan" bikin naruIno kalo gk naru kaguya ya gan,,hehe**

**lanjutkan gan!. **Akan saya usahakan senpai. Hehe

_Guest (8) : _**lanjuttannya bro..** Ini senpai. Hehe

Yo maaf, alasan di atas itu cuma becanda senpai.

Sebenernya, ane gak bisa publish karena lagi banyak masalah dan jadwal sekolah yang menumpuk, karena sudah kelas XII. Dan juga karena sebentar lagi ujian. Hehe. Jadi maaf senpai-senpai semua.

Satu lagi, menurut pendapat teman saya. Bagaimana kalau pairnya di buat harem. Apa menurut pendapat senpai-senpai ? Bagus tidak jika di buat harem ?

Untuk riview akan saya balas lewat pm. Dan untuk yang riview tanpa akun, akan saya jawab di setiap chapter.

Dan tolong tinggalkan RIVIEW nya senpai-senpai.


End file.
